Generaciones que siguieron
by Kayi Rowling
Summary: [Digimon 03] Otra generación más de Digimon Tamers, ¿qué sucederá esta vez? [terminado]
1. Otra Antimodelo

Capítulo 1: Otra Anti-modelo  
  
Una mujer rubia salió del estudio fotográfico para buscar a una niña de largo cabello castaño-cobrizo.   
  
Otra mujer, más vieja que la otra, la siguió para buscar entre las dos a la niña.  
  
–¡Lili, querida, ¿dónde estás?! ¡Lili! –decía la mujer rubia.  
  
–¡Lili, haznos caso y ven, niña! –decía la otra mujer.  
  
–¡Osh! ¿Qué le voy a decir esta vez a Rika, mamá? –ambas se detuvieron un poco, mientras Lili (la niña de cabello castaño-cobrizo) las espiaba escondida detrás de un árbol.  
  
–Dile la verdad o se molestará contigo; dile que trajiste a Lili a una sesión de fotos y salió corriendo exactamente igual a como lo hacía ella cuando era niña. –dijo la otra mujer.  
  
Lili se escabulló entonces hacia la calle y se topó con...  
  
–¡Mamá, ¿qué haces aquí?! –dijo Lili al ver a su madre (Rika).  
  
–Supongo que tu abuela te trajo a una sesión de fotos, ¿verdad, Lili? –dijo Rika.  
  
–Ah... sí.  
  
–Y supongo que saliste corriendo.  
  
–Sí.  
  
–Hiciste lo correcto... Tu papá te espera en aquella tienda, ve. –dijo Rika a Lili, señalando una tienda del otro lado de la calle.  
  
Entonces, cuando Lili se fue, Rika fue a buscar a su madre.   
  
Cuando la encontró, le reclamó lo que había sucedido (nada, en realidad, pero aún así...).  
  
–Mamá, abuela, ¿qué diablos vinieron a hacer aquí con Lili? –dijo Rika.  
  
–Ah... este... La trajimos a una pequeñísima sesión de fotos, para ver si le agradaba como cuando era pequeña y...  
  
–¡No la vuelvan a traer, ¿entendieron?! –dijo Rika y se fue.  
  
Mientras, Lili estaba viendo los libros de la librería de al lado a la tienda en que estaba su padre.   
  
Le había pedido permiso para ir a buscar una buena obra que pudiera proponer para su clase de teatro de la escuela.  
  
–¿No has encontrado nada aún, Lili? –dijo su padre, entrando en la librería junto con Rika.  
  
–Ah... no. Pero, estaba pensando: "si no propongo una obra, ¿qué sucederá?".  
  
–Nada, no sucede nada. –dijo su padre.  
  
–Bueno, ¿nos vamos, Lili? –dijo Rika.  
  
–OK.  
  
Los tres se fueron a su linda casa, que era bastante parecida a la antigua casa de Rika, a excepción de que ésta era muchísimo más grande.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Reviews please!!!  
  
kayi_monliebe@hotmail.com  
  
kayi_monliebe@yahoo.com.mx 


	2. ¿La “princesa Digimon”?

Capítulo 2: ¿La "princesa Digimon"?  
  
–¿Qué hacen? –dijo Lili, entrando a la habitación de sus padres...  
  
–Discutimos en silencio. –dijo su padre.  
  
–¿Se puede hacer eso?  
  
–Nosotros sí, ¿por qué, Lili? –dijo Rika.  
  
–Entonces, si están "discutiendo en silencio", ¿qué diablos hacen esas cartas en el suelo? –dijo Lili, señalando las cartas que estaban en el suelo, entre ambos padres suyos.  
  
Eran cartas del juego de Digimon, pero tenían casi dieciséis años de existir.   
  
Lili tenía otro juego (bastantes cartas, a decir verdad, aparte de NUEVAS), ya que sus padres le habían enseñado todo tipo de cosas con respecto a las cartas y otras cosas más...  
  
–Lili, querida, ¿qué tiene de malo jugar de vez en cuando? –dijo el padre.  
  
–Que ustedes dos siguen pareciendo un par de niños de primaria... Bueno, me voy a mi habitación. –dijo Lili y se fue.  
  
–Ah... Ryo, ¿crees que Lili tenga razón? –dijo Rika.  
  
–No lo sé, di tú. –dijo Ryo.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Reviews please!!!  
  
kayi_monliebe@hotmail.com  
  
kayi_monliebe@yahoo.com.mx 


	3. Un Digimon múltiple

Capítulo 3: Un Digimon múltiple  
  
Lili cerró la puerta de su habitación, prendió la luz y sacó sus cartas, que estaban escondidas debajo de una pila de libros (lee muchísimo esa niña).   
  
Las extendió todas en el suelo y luego sacó una libreta de su mochila de la escuela, junto con un lápiz.  
  
–A ver, veamos... "Una práctica de dibujo a base de uno real antes de dirigirse al tema de los dibujos abstractos", según la maestra... –pensó Lili, mientras dibujaba cada Digimon de cada tarjeta con gran exactitud.  
  
Los terminó todos en cuestión de minutos.   
  
Después, sacó una enciclopedia de otro montón de libros y se puso a buscar algo en la sección de la letra "Z".  
  
–Aquí está la imagen... Bueno, me deseo suerte a mí misma.   
  
Y se puso a dibujar una criatura similar a un zorro, pero con cola más larga, y después lo pintó todo de color canela claro.  
  
–¡Ey, está excelente! –se dijo a sí misma Lili y entonces Rika entró a su habitación.  
  
–Lili, ¿quieres cenar ya?  
  
–¿Qué hay?  
  
Después de la cena, Lili volvió a su habitación para seguir pensando en su dibujo.  
  
–Quisiera que fuera un Digimon que tuviera varias digievoluciones: una de agua, otra de fuego, otra eléctrica, otra...  
  
Después de definir todas las digievoluciones del Digimon que estaba dibujando, Lili fue dibujando cada una en hojas diferentes.   
  
Después, decidió que solo tendría un ultra y un mega, ya que después de tantas modalidades de champion casi se acababa su libreta...  
  
Reviews please!!!  
  
kayimonliebehotmail.com  
  
kayimonliebeyahoo.com.mx 


	4. ¿Qué nombre?

Capítulo 4: ¿Qué nombre?  
  
–Pero, ¿cómo les pondré? –dijo Lili, acordándose de que a ninguno le había puesto nombre aún.  
  
Decidió empezar por el rockie, la zorra de color canela claro.  
  
–¿Cómo llamarle, si casi todos los nombres ya están ocupados por otros Digimon?... Ah... No puede tener ni "a" ni "e", porque suena mal... Entonces, me quedan la "i", "o", "u"... Puedo ponerle una "k"... Y también podría...  
  
Estuvo hasta muy tarde pensando en el nombre, porque ella no era muy buena inventando palabras ni nombres (por lo demás, es excelente).   
  
Y entonces, de la nada, le vino el nombre:  
  
–Yi-ku-mon... ¡Ey, es excelente!... Yikumon... Así se llamará este Digimon y...  
  
–Lili, duérmete ya, mañana tienes que ir a la escuela. –dijo Rika.  
  
–OK.  
  
Se cambió, guardó la libreta junto con sus cartas bajo la pila de libros, apagó la luz y se acostó a dormir.   
  
Volteó a ver lo poco que se veía de su libreta y dijo, antes de dormirse:  
  
–Yikumon es un nombre lindo... Ojalá existieras, Yikumon.  
  
Reviews please!!!  
  
kayimonliebehotmail.com  
  
kayimonliebeyahoo.com.mx 


	5. Reencuentro

Capítulo 5: Reencuentro  
  
Lili se levantó temprano para irse a la escuela, ya que ese día le tocaba su clase de teatro (la cual adora).  
  
–Lili, rápido, que se te hace tarde y a tu papá también. –dijo Rika, recargada en la puerta de la casa.  
  
–¡Bye, mamá! –dijo Lili y salió corriendo de la casa.  
  
Llegó a la escuela antes de que empezaran a tomar lista (ella era la primera).  
  
–¡Osh, tenía que venir la rara de Akiyama! –dijo una niña del salón al resto de sus amigas.  
  
–¡Sí! –dijeron las otras, pero Lili las ignoró.  
  
Después del receso (o sea, después de tres horas de clase y media hora de descanso), siguió la clase de artísticas (canto, baile, teatro, música...), de las cuales Lili había elegido el teatro.  
  
–Muy bien, ya he elegido la obra que haremos en septiembre. –dijo la maestra de teatro.  
  
La obra era "Romeo y Julieta", ya que era la única de calidad que había en el grupo de elección.   
  
La maestra fue eligiendo a los alumnos para la obra y les iba diciendo qué papel tendrían, mientras que el grupo de música hacia su escándalo habitual con su "grupo de rock" (todas las clases se dan en un gran salón que tienen en la escuela).  
  
–Por último, el papel de Julieta es para... –decía la maestra, pero casi todo el grupo de las chicas de teatro se había ido a ver a los chicos del grupo de música.  
  
Resultó que, debido a que ninguna otra chica le prestaba atención, la maestra dejó el papel de Julieta a Lili, a quien pensaba dejar fuera de la obra.   
  
La clase de teatro acabó, pero las demás clases todavía no, así que Lili se acercó a donde estaban el resto de sus compañeras de teatro.  
  
–¡Ay, Yoshi está re-guapo, ¿verdad?! –decía una chica, mientras veían al grupo de música.  
  
–¡Ey, esperen un momento; ¿qué pasó con la clase de teatro?! –dijo otra.  
  
–Se acabó hace siete minutos. –dijo Lili.  
  
–¿En serio? Nosotras ni cuenta... ¿Quién quedó como Julieta?  
  
–Yo, porque tú no estabas. –dijo Lili.  
  
–O sea que... –dijeron el resto de las chicas.  
  
–¡¿Me robaste mi papel?! –dijo la chica con la que había hablado Lili.  
  
Y esa chica era bastante agresiva, así que...   
  
Del escenario de música, Yoshi Wong bajó de un salto para calmar a esa chica antes de que le hiciera algo a Lili.  
  
–¡Oye, están prohibidas las peleas en esta escuela, tanto entre chicas como entre chicos, ¿entendiste?! –dijo Yoshi, deteniendo a la chica.  
  
A la salida, empezó una terrible lluvia.   
  
Lili esperaba a que su padre pasara por ella a la escuela, pero parecía que nunca llegaría...  
  
–Oye, ¿por qué no te has ido, Akiyama? –dijo Yoshi, que al verla tan sola se había preocupado por ella.  
  
–Ah... Sigo esperando a que mi papá llegue, pero no llega. –dijo Lili.  
  
–Y... ¿tu casa queda lejos?  
  
–Bastante, no me puedo ir caminando.  
  
–Está bien... ¿No quieres que te llevemos?  
  
–¿Llevarme; no sería una molestia para tu padre?  
  
–No, que va... ¿Y entonces?  
  
–Sí, por favor.  
  
Yoshi llevó hasta donde estaba el auto de su padre a Lili.  
  
–¿Qué pasó, Yoshi; quién es ella? –dijo el padre de Yoshi.  
  
–Ah... Ella es Lili Akiyama... ¿Podemos llevarla a su casa, verdad?  
  
–¡Claro; súbanse los dos! –dijo, mientras unos recuerdos llegaban a su mente...  
  
Cuando llegaron a la casa de Lili, ella los invitó a pasar (sin pedir permiso antes).   
  
Quien los recibió fue...  
  
–¡¿Rika?! –dijo el padre de Yoshi, sorprendido.  
  
–¡¿Henry?! –dijo Rika, también sorprendida, mientras los chicos no sabían ni qué pasaba.  
  
Reviews please!!!  
  
kayimonliebehotmail.com  
  
kayimonliebeyahoo.com.mx 


	6. Celos de mayores

Capítulo 6: Celos de mayores  
  
Ryo llegó a su casa, disculpándose por no haber podido ir por Lili, y al entrar a la sala...  
  
–¿Qué fue eso? –dijo Lili a Rika, ambas estaban en la cocina.  
  
–Supongo que tu padre y el padre de tu amigo... ¡Vuelvo! –y Rika salió corriendo a la sala.  
  
Mientras, en la sala...  
  
–Pensé que se habían divorciado ustedes dos. –dijo Henry a Ryo, mientras Yoshi observaba sin entender.  
  
–Pues ya ves que no. –dijo Ryo.  
  
–Sí, ya lo veo... ¿Y por qué te casaste con ella a esa edad?  
  
–Ella lo pidió, yo solo lo cumplí; nunca quise que...  
  
Rika había llegado por fin.   
  
Sus recuerdos de una discusión similar, tan quieta, en la que ambos también discutían, pero de su noviazgo (Ryo y Rika, y así acabaron), y ella, por la tensión en el habiente, había acabado...  
  
–¡Rika! –dijeron Ryo y Henry al verla desmayarse, mientras se oían los pasos apresurados de Lili desde la cocina.  
  
–¡Mamá! –dijo Lili.  
  
Henry volteó a ver a Lili, mientras Ryo se llevaba a Rika a su habitación.   
  
Lili era tan parecida a Rika cuando tenía esa edad, a excepción de ese largo cabello aún más castaño que el de su madre; y pensar que era la hija de Rika y Ryo...   
  
Lili pudo haber llegado a ser hija de Henry de no ser porque Ryo se puso en medio y Rika se decidió por él.  
  
–Creo que... que mejor nos vamos ya. Dile a tus padres que ya nos fuimos. –dijo Henry a Lili, y él y Yoshi salieron de la casa (pero no crean que Yoshi no se despidió).  
  
–Adiós, Lili; te veo mañana en la escuela.  
  
–Bye, Yoshi. –dijo Lili, y después se fue a ver a su mamá.

* * *

Reviews please!!!  
kayimonliebehotmail.com  
kayimonliebeyahoo.com.mx 


	7. Regreso de los Digimon

Capítulo 7: Regreso de los Digimon  
  
Después de asegurarse de que su madre estaba bien, Lili se fue a dormir.   
  
En cuanto cerró su puerta e intentó prender la luz, la luz jamás se encendió.   
  
Al contrario, su habitación se fue poniendo más y más oscura cada vez...  
  
–¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué está todo tan oscuro?  
  
De repente, un destello de luz surgió de la nada y, cuando Lili pudo abrir los ojos otra vez (la luz la sorprendió y ella cerró los ojos), se encontró en medio de una calle vacía llena de niebla...   
  
Mientras tanto, Yoshi entró en su habitación y le sucedió exactamente lo mismo que a Lili, y apareció a su lado también en aquella calle.  
  
–¿Dónde estamos? –dijo Yoshi.  
  
–¡Yoshi! Perdona, no me había dado cuenta de que tú también estabas aquí...  
  
–Está bien, está bien... Pero, ¿dónde diablos estamos?  
  
–Los estábamos esperando... –dijo una voz detrás de ellos.  
  
No los pudieron ver bien o definitivamente eran todos de color negro.   
  
Lili y Yoshi fueron retrocediendo y otro grupo de esos seres aparecieron detrás de ellos, y luego a ambos lados, rodeándolos por completo...  
  
–¡Lili!   
  
Rika se despertó con aquella terrible pesadilla, que la obligó a ir a ver a su hija, para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien...  
  
–¿Lili? –dijo Rika, y vio que su hija no estaba y...  
  
Mientras, Henry se levantó para ir a revisar que todo estuviera en orden en la casa (con tres hijos y viudo, tiene que hacer eso el pobre).  
  
–¿Yoshi? –dijo, y empezó a buscar a Yoshi por toda la casa, sin encontrarlo.  
  
De nuevo en casa de Lili, Rika despertó a Ryo para decirle, asustada, que no encontraba a Lili en ninguna parte de la casa.  
  
–¡Ryo, Lili no está! –dijo Rika.  
  
–¿Qué? ¿Lili no está?  
  
Y ahora en la calle, Lili y Yoshi veían hacia todas partes, intentando hallar un espacio entre esos seres, que se iban acercando, para poder escapar.  
  
–¡Ven, Lili! –dijo Yoshi, al ver un espacio, cogiendo a Lili de la mano y corriendo junto con ella.  
  
Pero el espacio se cerró mientras los seres se les iban acercando más y más, dejándoles un pequeño espacio para moverse.  
  
–¿Cyberdramon, Renamon? –dijo Rika, viendo hacia el jardín (de nuevo estamos en casa de Lili).  
  
–¿Qué dijiste, Rika? –dijo Ryo.  
  
–Creí haber visto a Cyberdramon y a Renamon en el jardín...  
  
–Espera un momento, ¿qué es aquella niebla? –dijo Ryo, y ambos voltearon a ver (se alcanzaba a ver en toda la ciudad esa niebla).  
  
Mientras, en casa de Yoshi, Henry también creyó haber visto a Terriermon por la ventana, y se quedó viendo aquella niebla desde el décimo piso de aquel edificio de departamentos...   
  
Y de nuevo en la calle:  
  
–¿Qué hacemos? Se están acercando mucho. –decía Lili.  
  
–No lo sé... –dijo Yoshi, y entonces una criatura cogió a Lili del brazo.  
  
–¡Yoshi, ayúdame! –dijo Lili, mientras el resto de las criaturas se desvanecían y aquella empezaba a verse mejor...  
  
–¡Lili! –dijo Yoshi, pero también otras voces se oyeron (Rika y Ryo).  
  
–¡Yoshi! –dijo Henry, apareciendo también.  
  
Entonces, de la nada, aparecieron Renamon, Cyberdramon y Terriermon.   
  
Y casi por impulso...  
  
–¡Renamon, ataca! –dijo Rika, adelantándose.  
  
–¡Cyberdramon, ayuda tú también! –dijo Ryo, mientras Henry iba a con Yoshi y Terriermon se les acercaba.  
  
La criatura que cogía a Lili, que también era un Digimon, tuvo que soltarla al ser atacado por Renamon y Cyberdramon juntos.   
  
Pero, aún así, aquel Digimon no fue derrotado.   
  
Rika fue a con Lili y aquel Digimon estuvo a punto de atacarlas a ambas y entonces...  
  
–Dark Arrow. –dijo una voz de mujer, mientras una zorra de color canela claro y larga cola atacaba a aquel Digimon.  
  
Y esta vez, aquel Digimon sí fue derrotado.   
  
Lili, Rika, Ryo, Yoshi y Henry voltearon a ver a aquella zorra de color canela, y entonces Lili dijo:  
  
–Yikumon, ¿eres tú?  
  
La zorra se envolvió en su larga cola y entonces despareció sin dejar rastro.

* * *

Reviews please!!!  
E-mails con kayi(guión bajo)monliebe en: hotmail.com y yahoo.com.mx (es que aquí no salen las arrobas ni guiones bajos) 


	8. El día siguiente

Capítulo 8: El día siguiente  
  
Rika y Ryo se llevaron a Lili, mientras Henry se llevaba a Yoshi.   
  
Ninguna de las dos familias se saludó o despidió.  
  
–Mamá, papá, ¿ustedes tienen Digimon, no es así? –dijo Lili.  
  
–¡Claro que no! –dijo Rika.  
  
–¿Cómo crees? –dijo Ryo.  
  
–Entonces, ¿quiénes nos vienen siguiendo? –dijo Lili y volteó a ver atrás, al igual que sus padres.  
  
Renamon y Cyberdramon iban detrás de ellos y Rika y Ryo ni cuenta se habían dado, pero para como era Lili...  
  
–Ah... –decían Ryo y Rika, que se habían quedado sin nada que decir.  
  
Y al día siguiente, Lili se levantó en la mañana solo para ver que Renamon estaba en su habitación.  
  
–Tú eres Renamon, ¿verdad? –dijo Lili, mientras se vestía.  
  
–Sí, ¿quién eres tú? –dijo Renamon.  
  
–Soy Lili.  
  
–¿Lili qué? ¿Por qué estás tú aquí?  
  
–Que te lo explique mi mamá.  
  
–¿Quién es tu mamá?  
  
–Rika, tu antigua Tamer.  
  
Lili salió de su habitación y Renamon la siguió.   
  
Entraron a la cocina y Rika ya estaba ahí.  
  
–Hola, mamá, ¿qué hay? –dijo Lili.  
  
–Revisa tú, porque no encuentro nada en esta cocina que sea comestible, querida... –dijo Rika y en la entrada de la cocina se topó con Renamon.  
  
–¿Rika?  
  
–Mande, Renamon.  
  
–¿En realidad eres tú, Rika?  
  
–Claro que sí, Renamon. ¿Por qué lo dices?  
  
–Es que te ves...  
  
–¡Ay, Renamon! Solamente han pasado dieciséis años desde que te fuiste al Digimundo, pero que va.  
  
–¿Dieciséis años?  
  
–Sí. En ese tiempo terminé mis estudios, me casé y... ahora aquí estoy.  
  
–¿Te casaste con quién?  
  
Lili se soltó a reír, porque en realidad parecía que Renamon no sabía nada de nada (es la realidad).   
  
Rika le ordenó que no se riera y se llevó a Renamon con ella a la sala.  
  
–Me casé con él. –dijo Rika, señalando a Ryo, que estaba esperando a Lili para llevarla a la escuela.  
  
–¿Quién es él? –dijo Renamon, y Lili se soltó a reír de nuevo en la cocina.  
  
–Es Ryo Akiyama, ¿te acuerdas de él? –dijo Rika.  
  
–¿El dueño de Cyberdramon?  
  
–Exacto.  
  
–Sí.  
  
Ryo se llevó a Lili a la escuela y ella entró al salón, riéndose todavía de Renamon...   
  
Solo había otra persona en el salón: Yoshi Wong.  
  
–¿De qué te ríes, Lili? –dijo Yoshi, interesado en el tema.  
  
–De... –empezó Lili, pero el salón se oscureció por completo y otro destello de luz los transportó a ambos a otra parte.  
  
–¿Dónde estamos esta vez?  
  
Estaban en la cima de un edificio de quién sabrá cuántos pisos, porque no alcanzaban a ver nada de abajo (veían nada más puntitos de colores, o sea los autos).   
  
Y aquella vez no había niebla, pero otro Digimon se apareció detrás de ellos.  
  
–Te estaba esperando, Yoshi Wong. –dijo el Digimon y cogió a Yoshi del brazo.  
  
–¡Oye, déjalo! –dijo Lili, y otro Digimon se apareció entre ella y Yoshi.  
  
–Lili Akiyama, ansiaba tanto el conocerte. –dijo, y también la cogió del brazo.  
  
Ambos niños intentaron zafarse de aquellos Digimon, y de nuevo se oyó una voz de mujer y apareció la zorra de color canela claro.  
  
–Dark Slash. –y esta vez, la zorra arañó al Digimon que tenía a Lili.  
  
–Gracias... ¿Eres Yikumon? –dijo Lili, y la voz de Yoshi le llamó la atención:  
  
–¡Oigan, ayúdenme!  
  
–Por favor, extraño Digimon, ¿puedes ayudar a Yoshi? Por favor... –decía Lili.  
  
Y aquella zorra volvió a desaparecer de la misma manera que el día anterior, pero apareció detrás del Digimon que cogía a Yoshi.  
  
–Dark Arrow. –la zorra atacó y Yoshi quedó libre.  
  
–Oye... gracias... –dijo Yoshi, y Lili se acercó.  
  
–¿Eres Yikumon? –preguntó de nuevo.  
  
–Sí. –dijo aquella linda voz de mujer que había mencionado todos los ataques de aquella zorra.

* * *

Reviews please!!!  
kayi(guión bajo)monliebe(arroba)hotmail.com  
kayi(guión bajo)monliebe(arroba)yahoo.com.mx 


	9. Otro Tamer y un DPower Oscuro

Capítulo 9: Otro Tamer y un D-Power Oscuro  
  
–¡Ay, pensé que mi deseo no se haría realidad! –dijo Lili, abrazando a Yikumon.  
  
Entonces, un D-Power apareció entre ambas; era completamente negro (indica aparición Dark).   
  
Lili lo cogió y Yoshi fue el que preguntó:  
  
–¿Qué es eso?  
  
–¿Acaso tú eres mi Tamer? –dijo Yikumon a Lili.  
  
–¿Tamer? ¿Yo? –decía Lili.  
  
Entonces, Yoshi revisó su reloj y se alarmó bastante, así que Lili le preguntó qué había pasado.  
  
–¡¿Qué "qué pasa"?! ¡Son las nueve de la mañana, nuestra primera clase ya terminó y la segunda ya empezó! –dijo Yoshi.  
  
–¡¿Qué?! –dijo Lili.  
  
Yikumon los ayudó a aparecer en el patio de la escuela y después se esfumó.   
  
Lili y Yoshi corrieron hasta el salón de clases y tocaron a la puerta.   
  
La maestra preguntó, entre risas de los alumnos:  
  
–¿Por qué llegan tan tarde? Acaban de hacer una llamada a sus padres diciendo que ustedes dos no habían asistido a clases; se quedarán castigados limpiando el salón al final de clases, ¿entendieron?  
  
–Sí, maestra. –dijeron ambos y entraron.  
  
Después de que todos sus compañeros se fueron de la escuela, Lili y Yoshi se quedaron limpiando el salón.   
  
Cuando la maestra los dejó solos limpiando las bancas, Yikumon hizo su aparición en una esquina del techo (estaba boca abajo).  
  
–Niña, ¿cómo te llamas y cómo sabías mi nombre? –dijo Yikumon, bajando por la pared del pizarrón.  
  
–Me llamo Lili y sabía tu nombre porque yo te hice. –dijo Lili.  
  
–¿En serio? –dijo Yoshi, interesado.  
  
–Sí, tú también puedes hacer uno, si quieres... Pero quién sabe si tu deseo se realice. –dijo Lili.  
  
Cuando por fin acabaron, sus padres los esperaban fuera.   
  
Yikumon iba detrás de Lili y por eso causó asombro a los tres adultos que esperaban.  
  
–Lili, ¿quién es ese Digimon? –dijo Rika.  
  
–¿Cómo sabes que es un Digimon? –dijo Lili.  
  
–Yo se lo dije, Lili. –dijo Renamon, apareciéndose.  
  
–¿Cómo lo sabías, Renamon?  
  
–Nada más lo sé.  
  
Renamon volteó a ver a Yikumon con desconfianza y ésta le devolvió esa mirada, con sus ojos de color rojo amapola.   
  
Después, Henry se llevó a Yoshi y dejaron solos a Ryo, Rika, Lili, Renamon y Yikumon.  
  
–Mejor nos vamos ya. –dijo Ryo.  
  
–Vamos, Renamon; Lili, tú también. –dijo Rika.  
  
–¿Puede venir Yikumon? –dijo Lili.  
  
–¿Por qué? –dijeron Ryo y Rika.  
  
–Ah... creo que soy su... –empezó Lili, pero Yikumon dijo:  
  
–Ella es mi Tamer.  
  
Ryo y Rika se quedaron algo sorprendidos, y entonces Renamon pidió pruebas a Yikumon de que Lili fuera su Tamer.   
  
Y entonces Lili enseñó el D-Power.  
  
–Ah... OK, tráela contigo. –dijo Ryo.  
  
–Pero la controlas, ¿sí, Lili? –dijo Rika.  
  
–¡Claro que sí, mamá! –dijo Lili, y Renamon y Yikumon se esfumaron de la vista, pero siguiendo a la familia hasta la casa.

* * *

Reviews please!!!  
kayi(guión bajo)monliebe(arroba)hotmail.com  
kayi(guión bajo)monliebe(arroba)yahoo.com.mx 


	10. De nuevo un Tamer y su Digimon

Capítulo 10: De nuevo un Tamer y su Digimon  
  
Lili se llevó a Yikumon a su habitación para hacerle un espacio.   
  
Mientras acomodaba por aquí y por allá los libros, Yikumon salió de la habitación al mismo tiempo que Renamon iba por el pasillo.  
  
–¿Qué haces dando vueltas por el pasillo, Renamon? –dijo Yikumon.  
  
–Te vigilo para evitar que algo le suceda a Lili. –dijo Renamon.  
  
–Ocúpate de tu Tamer, yo me ocuparé de la mía... Además, ¿piensas que la atacaría?  
  
–No confío en ti.  
  
–Se nota...  
  
–Yikumon, ven, por favor. –dijo Lili, y Yikumon entró a la habitación.  
  
Mientras que Lili y Yikumon arreglaban los libros "de más" en la habitación, en la casa de Yoshi, él estaba dibujando su propio Digimon, para ver si podía ser Tamer como Lili.  
  
–Ahí está; se llamará Kannonmon. Luego le pregunto a Lili qué más hizo con Yikumon... –decía Yoshi.  
  
A media noche, Yikumon salió a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, procurando no hacer ruido para no despertar a nadie.   
  
En la parte más alta de un edificio, otro Digimon esperaba a alguien, pero no sabía a quién.  
  
–¿Quién eres tú? –dijo Yikumon, apareciendo detrás de él.  
  
–Me llamo Kannonmon, ¿y tú? –dijo el Digimon.  
  
–Yikumon.  
  
–¿Yikumon? ¿No eres tú el Digimon que...?  
  
–Sí, lo soy, ¿por qué?  
  
Antes de que Kannonmon pudiera responderle a Yikumon, ambos sintieron la presencia de un Digimon muy cerca de ahí; esto alarmó a Kannonmon...  
  
–Un Digimon... ¿Pero por qué te alteras? –dijo Yikumon, al borde del edificio.  
  
–Creo que está a punto de atacar a... a mi nuevo Tamer. –dijo Kannonmon.  
  
–Entonces vete... Sí, puedes irte. –dijo por último Yikumon, ya que Kannonmon estaba algo inseguro sobre aquello.  
  
Cuando Kannonmon se fue, Yikumon desapareció y reapareció en la habitación de Lili.   
  
La despertó procurando no hacer ruido, le informó sobre el Digimon que había aparecido y ambas se fueron... pero Renamon las vio.  
  
–Esta es la casa de Yoshi. –dijo Lili, cuando llegaron al lugar donde estaba el Digimon aquel.  
  
–¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó Yikumon, mientras buscaban al Digimon.  
  
–Me dio su dirección...  
  
–¿Nada más? –dijo Yikumon, y Lili se sonrojó un poco.  
  
–Su teléfono, su mail y todo lo demás.  
  
Entonces, escucharon un grito dentro de la casa y Yikumon entró para abrirle la puerta a Lili.   
  
Mientras, Yoshi se las arreglaba en la estancia para mantener alejado a ese Digimon de sus dos hermanitos.  
  
–El único día en que papá no está y me tenía que suceder esto. –se quejó.  
  
–¡Yoshi! –dijo Lili, entrando en la estancia.  
  
–¡Lili, ¿qué haces a...?!  
  
–Yoshi, no hay tiempo... ¡Yikumon, ataca a ese Digimon!  
  
–Dark Arrow... Lili, creo que no funcionó... –dijo Yikumon, cuando el Digimon esquivó su flecha.  
  
–Está bien, usa tu otro ataque, Yikumon.  
  
–Ok... Dark Slash.  
  
Ese ataque tampoco funcionó contra aquel Digimon, que lanzó a Yikumon contra la pared, pero logró esfumarse y aparecer en otra parte sin hacerse ningún daño.  
  
–¿Qué hago ahora, Lili? –dijo Yikumon, sobre el respaldo de una silla.  
  
–Ah... no lo sé, piensa tú también...  
  
–¡Ahí viene, cuidado! –dijo Yoshi, cogiendo a Lili y alejándola de la trayectoria del ataque del Digimon.  
  
–Gracias, Yoshi... ¿Pero qué hacemos?  
  
En eso, Kannonmon hizo su aparición, justo al lado de Yikumon.  
  
–Kannonmon. –dijo Yikumon.  
  
–¿Kannonmon, el Digimon que yo hice? –dijo Yoshi, viendo a Kannonmon.  
  
–Así es... Light Cannon. –dijo Kannonmon, atacando al Digimon aquel mientras Yikumon concentraba su poder para atacar de nuevo.  
  
–¿Ahora, Kannonmon? –dijo Yikumon, cuando el otro Digimon parecía cansado.  
  
–Ahora. –dijo Kannonmon.  
  
Mientras, Lili y Yoshi no entendían nada a lo que se referían, pero Yoshi estaba seguro de que Kannonmon era su Digimon...  
  
–Astral Power. –dijeron Yikumon y Kannonmon, antes de soltar el ataque contra el Digimon enemigo.  
  
–¿Astral Power? –repitieron los Tamers de los Digimon, mientras el enemigo se destruía y dejaba libre su información.  
  
–Tómala tú, yo no la necesito. –susurró Yikumon a Kannonmon, que absorbió la información esa.

* * *

Gracias a los que ya han dejado reviews!!

Reviews please!!!  
kayi(guión bajo)monliebe(arroba)hotmail.com  
kayi(guión bajo)monliebe(arroba)yahoo.com.mx


	11. Después de la Batalla

Capítulo 11: Después de la batalla  
  
Después de que todo se calmó en la casa de Yoshi, por fin él pudo decirle lo que le quería decira Lili desde el principio.  
  
–Lili, ¿por qué traes puesto eso? –preguntó él, y ella se sonrojó de la vergüenza.  
  
–Ah... este... ¡Ay! Yikumon me despertó para venir, por eso. –dijo ella.  
  
Mientras Yoshi intentaba ver de nuevo el camisón rosa que traía Lili y ella intentaba esconderse detrás de los muebles de la estancia, el D-Power que le correspondía a Yoshi apareció al lado de Kannonmon.  
  
–Yoshi es tu Tamer. Felicidades, Kannonmon, él es un buen chico. –dijo Yikumon, viendo el D-Power totalmente blanco.  
  
–¿Un buen chico persigue a una chica en camisón por toda la estancia? –dijo Kannonmon, y ambos se quedaron viendo a los dos Tamer.  
  
Entonces, alguien abrió la puerta de la casa y ambos muchachos y sus Digimon se quedaron paralizados en sus lugares.   
  
Un momento después, Henry llegó a la estancia y prendió la luz, para encontrarse a su hijo y a la hija de Rika petrificados a la mitad del lugar.  
  
Minutos después, Lili iba sentada junto a Yoshi en el auto de Henry.   
  
Yoshi le había prestado una chamarra y Henry se los había llevado a los dos al auto, mientras Kannonmon veía como desaparecía del lugar Yikumon.  
  
–Bájense los dos, ahora. –dijo Henry, bajándose también.  
  
–Mamá me va a matar... –decía en voz baja Lili, cuando fueron a tocar a la puerta de su casa.  
  
Rika fue la que abrió, ya que últimamente se le iba el sueño sin que ella hiciera nada.   
  
Y entonces Lili sintió que se moría, ya que era su madre la que más la regañaba de los dos (Rika y Ryo).  
  
–¿Henry, qué haces aquí? –dijo Rika.  
  
–Vine a traerte a tu hija, Rika. –dijo Henry.  
  
Lili estaba escondida detrás de Yoshi, para que Rika no la viera, pero aún así...  
  
–Lili, ¿qué hacías fuera de casa a estas horas? –dijo Rika, algo molesta.  
  
–Yo no hice nada. –dijo rápidamente Lili, cuando Henry apartó a Yoshi de ella.  
  
Henry y Yoshi se fueron, y Rika y Lili entraron a la casa.   
  
Lili esperaba un terrible castigo, aparte del terrorífico regaño, pero Rika no hizo nada más que dejarla en su cuarto y decirle:  
  
–No vuelvas a hacer eso, por favor.  
  
Cuando Rika cerró la puerta de la habitación, Lili se quedó realmente sorprendida de aquello, y dijo para sí misma:  
  
–No me mató...  
  
–No te mató, porque entonces se hubiera quedado sin hija. –dijo Yikumon, apareciendo en un rincón.  
  
Lili se durmió y Yikumon se salió en silencio de la habitación para dormir en el pasillo, donde Renamon estaba observando.  
  
Reviews 


	12. Vacaciones de Verano

Capítulo 12: Vacaciones de Verano  
  
Una semana después, las vacaciones empezaron.   
  
Como todas las vacaciones a lo largo de todo el año, Lili y sus padres irían a visitar al padre de Ryo, que se había mudado a otra ciudad.  
  
–Lili, ¿a dónde vamos? –dijo Yikumon, cuando iban saliendo de la casa.  
  
–Vamos a la playa a visitar al abuelo. –dijo Lili y ambas se subieron al auto.  
  
Mientras Lili y Yikumon esperaban en el auto, Ryo y Rika aún seguían en la casa, y Renamon esperaba una orden de Rika.   
  
Después de un momento, ambos padres de Lili salieron y Renamon se quedó en la casa a cuidar todo.  
  
–Ah... ¿Lili? –dijo Yikumon, cuando ya iban viajando.  
  
–Mande, Yikumon. –dijo Lili.  
  
–Ah... ¿qué es la playa?  
  
Un rato después, Lili estaba dormida y Yikumon veía por la ventana del auto todo el exterior.   
  
Y entonces, pudo divisar la larga extensión de materia líquida azul y algo de la arena de la playa.  
  
–¿Eso azul es agua? –se dijo a sí misma Yikumon.  
  
Era medio hidrofóbica y no sabía si podría soportar estar en la playa las dos semanas que estarían ahí.   
  
Una hora después, Yikumon se tuvo que desaparecer puesto que ya habían llegado a la casa del abuelo de Lili.  
  
–¡Abuelo! –dijo Lili, contenta de estar ahí, cuando vio a su abuelo.  
  
–Parece que a tu padre aún no le agrada Lili, Ryo. –dijo Rika.  
  
–¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Rika? –preguntó Ryo.  
  
Y es que Rika lo decía porque el padre de Ryo se apartó cuando Lili le quiso dar un tierno abrazo (que malo).   
  
Reviews 


	13. Un pequeñísimo problema

Capítulo 13: Un Pequeñísimo Problema  
  
Al día siguiente, Ryo y Rika pensaron que sería mejor sacar a Lili de la casa antes de que el abuelo se enojara con la nieta.   
  
Así que decidieron salirse a dar una vuelta por la playa.  
  
–¡Claro que quiero ir! ¿El abuelo va a ir? –decía Lili.  
  
–No, Lili. Tu abuelo se quiere quedar aquí. –dijo Rika.  
  
–Bueno, ¿nos vamos? –dijo Ryo.  
  
Los tres iban saliendo de la casa cuando oyeron un grito en la sala.  
  
–Era el abuelo... –dijo Lili.  
  
Ryo y Rika llegaron antes que Lili a la sala, puesto que la habían dejado atrás.   
  
Se encontraron con el padre de Ryo y Yikumon, que estaba paralizada en su sitio sin saber que hacer, y entonces...  
  
–¡Yikumon, te dije que te escondieras! –dijo Lili.  
  
–¿Yi-Yikumon? ¿Un Digimon aquí? –decía el abuelo de Lili.  
  
–Así es, papá. Lili se convirtió en Tamer y... –dijo Ryo, pero Rika interrumpió:  
  
–¡Nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver con eso!  
  
–¿Mi nieta? ¿Un Tamer? –dijo el señor, volteando a ver a Lili y a Yikumon.  
  
–Abuelo, te juro que Yikumon no es mala. –dijo Lili, y Yikumon se escondió detrás de ella.  
  
Después de que Lili dijo eso, Ryo y Rika la sacaron de la casa junto con Yikumon, y los cuatro se fueron a un lugar de la playa casi desierto para pasar ahí el día.  
  
Reviews 


	14. Digievolución Acuática

Capítulo 14: Digievolución Acuática  
  
Lili intentó hacer que Yikumon se metiera al agua a nadar con ella, pero se alejó lo más que pudo del agua, así que Lili se fue a nadar sola.  
  
–¿Por qué le tengo miedo al agua? ¡No soy gato! –pensó Yikumon.  
  
Mientras, Ryo y Rika hacían exactamente lo contrario el uno del otro; mientras Ryo estaba tomando el sol, Rika estaba debajo de la sombrilla sin que el sol la tocara, vigilando a Lili.  
  
–¿No se te hace que es un lindo día, Rika? –dijo Ryo.  
  
–Hay mucho sol... Te vas a quemar si te quedas ahí. –dijo Rika.  
  
–¿Y?  
  
–Osh.  
  
Unas horas después, las nubes fueron tapando el sol y oscureciendo la playa.   
  
Las olas aparecieron aún más fuertes...  
  
–Esto no es normal. –dijo Yikumon, observando todo su alrededor.  
  
–¡Lili, sal del agua! –le gritó Rika a Lili, y ella se fue acercando a la orilla.  
  
Pero entonces, algo la cogió desde abajo y la hundió, dejándole solo tiempo para gritar por ayuda.  
  
–¡Lili!  
  
Ryo y Rika fueron hacia donde había desaparecido Lili, pero de la nada apareció una gran ola que los arrastró a los dos hasta la orilla.   
  
Yikumon se acercó rápidamente, y cuando el agua casi la tocaba, saltó hacia atrás (la hidrofobia).  
  
–¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? –dijo Yikumon.  
  
Entonces, sin necesidad de que Yikumon o Lili hicieran algo, Yikumon digievolucionó a su forma acuática: Marineyikumon.  
  
–Vaya, las respuestas aparecen también de la nada. –dijo Marineyikumon.  
  
Se metió al agua y fue en busca de Lili, que no había salido de nuevo a la superficie.   
  
Encontró a Lili siendo sujetada por un Digimon marino, y se dispuso a atacarlo.  
  
–Dark Arrow. –dijo ella, y la flecha oscura salió disparada contra el Digimon.  
  
Pero no sirvió de nada, así que Marineyikumon usó otro ataque, que ni siquiera dijo para usarlo.   
  
Su cola, que se había transformado en una similar a las de las sirenas, se dividió en dos, luego en cuatro, y para finalizar en ocho.   
  
Las puntas de sus ocho colas empezaron a brillar en dorado, para que luego Marineyikumon lanzara un rayo dorado hacia el Digimon que tenía a Lili...  
  
–¡Lili! –se dijo a sí misma Marineyikumon en cuanto el Digimon se destruyó.  
  
Cuando iba nadando hacia ella, perdió la digievolución y volvió a ser la hidrofóbica de Yikumon.   
  
Aún así, cogió a Lili y la llevó hasta la superficie.  
  
–¡Ahí están! –dijo Rika, en cuanto vio aparecer en la superficie a Lili y a Yikumon.  
  
Ryo y Rika se fueron acercando mientras Yikumon iba llegando con Lili.   
  
En cuanto Lili estuvo de nuevo con sus padres, Yikumon salió corriendo del agua y dijo para sí misma, pero en voz alta:  
  
–No quiero volver a cometer semejante estupidez mientras viva.  
  
–¡Ay, Yikumon! –dijo Lili, y se rió de la empapada Digimon con hidrofobia.  
  
Se fueron de vuelta hacia la casa del abuelo de Lili.  
  
Reviews 


	15. El rechazo a una actriz

Capítulo 15: El rechazo a una actriz  
  
Cuando se acabaron las vacaciones de verano, Lili reinició sus ensayos con el resto del grupo de teatro, mientras que Yoshi perdía la concentración en sus prácticas con el grupo de música al verla actuar como Julieta.  
  
–¡Oye, Yoshi, concéntrate en la práctica; solo tenemos dos semanas más antes del show! –dijo uno de sus compañeros.  
  
–Ah... lo siento. ¿Comenzamos de nuevo? –dijo Yoshi.  
  
Mientras, Lili hacía mucho mejor el papel de Julieta que su otra compañera, que estaba bastante enojada aún porque, según esto, Lili le había robado su papel en la obra...  
  
–¿Te fue bien con el grupo de teatro? –le preguntó Yoshi a Lili, cuando iban hacia el salón a recoger sus cosas.  
  
–Sí, ¿y a ti? ¿Cómo va el grupo de música con su presentación de rock?  
  
–Ah... vamos bien.  
  
Se fueron platicando hacia el salón, y cuando entraron solo estaba la bolita de "fresas" del grupo de teatro.   
  
Al verlos juntos, se pusieron a murmurar cosas como "han de ser noviecitos".  
  
Y el día de las presentaciones de septiembre llegó.   
  
Rika había llamado a Henry para preguntarle si podía pasar ella por Yoshi, y él aceptó.   
  
Así que, en unos cuantos minutos, Lili y Yoshi iban camino a la escuela para la presentación, junto con Ryo y Rika.  
  
–Primero le toca al grupo de música y luego al de teatro, ¿verdad? –dijo Rika.  
  
–Ajá. –dijeron Lili y Yoshi.  
  
–Bueno, ¿qué tal si vamos a buscar un lugar para ver al grupo de música, Lili?  
  
–Ah... ¿No te importaría que me fuera, Yoshi? –dijo Lili.  
  
–¡Claro que no, vayan! –dijo Yoshi.  
  
Lili y Rika se fueron a con Ryo, que las estaba esperando.   
  
El show del grupo de música inició algo tarde, ya que uno de los integrantes faltaba (y no era Yoshi).  
  
Cuando inició la canción, Lili se fijó en que Yoshi la miraba solo a ella y parecía cantarle la canción únicamente a ella.   
  
Aquel instante se vivió aparte del resto de la gente para ellos dos...  
  
–Lili, ya le toca al grupo de teatro, ve. –dijo Rika en cuanto el grupo de música acabó, despertando a Lili (de su sueño despierta).  
  
–Ah... Bueno, ya me voy. –dijo Lili y se fue a con el grupo de teatro.  
  
Cuando llegó, vio a las fresillas ya vestidas para la obra y luego vio a esa que se había enojado con ella...  
  
–Pensé que estabas fuera de la obra y no vendrías. –dijo Lili a su compañera.  
  
–No, tú eres la que está fuera de la obra... –dijo la otra.  
  
–¿Qué? ¿Dónde está la maestra?  
  
–Por allá.  
  
Lili fue casi corriendo hacia la maestra, y le preguntó si era cierto eso de que la habían sacado de la obra.  
  
–Sí. –dijo la maestra.  
  
–¿Pero por qué? –dijo Lili, mientras las fresillas observaban todo.  
  
–Porque no eres tan buena como tus demás compañeras... Así que ya puedes irte a tu casa.  
  
Lili no podía creer aquello, mientras que sus compañeras no paraban de reír.   
  
Lili salió corriendo y llorando del lugar, y Yoshi la vio, ya que el grupo de música todavía no se iba.  
  
Reviews 


	16. ¿Amigos o algo más?

Capítulo 16¿Amigos o algo más?

Mientras Lili iba corriendo y sin saber a donde iba, empezó a llover de una horrible manera (una tormentilla).

Lili se detuvo entonces y se fue caminando hasta algo que parecía un templo viejo.

Se sentó en unos escalones realmente mojados por la lluvia, pero no le importaba mojarse más de lo que ya estaba.

–No es justo... Yo practiqué y la maestra me decía que estaba bien... No es justo que me hayan sacado de la obra... –decía Lili, mirando al suelo.

–¿Qué te pasó, Lili? –dijo una voz y Lili volteó.

–¿Yoshi¿Qué haces tú aquí?

–Te vi salir llorando de la escuela y vine a ver que te pasaba.

Yoshi se sentó al lado de Lili en el escalón.

Hubo un momento de silencio, solo roto por la lluvia que seguía cayendo.

Después, Lili dijo:

–Creo que no debí haberme salido de la escuela... Digo, mis padres deben estar preocupados al no verme en la obra ni en la escuela, y...

Volteó a ver a Yoshi y vio que él también la estaba viendo.

Sin pensarlo ninguno de los dos, se fueron acercando poco a poco, con algo de inseguridad (más notable en Lili)... hasta que se besaron.

Por la terrible inseguridad que había rodeado a Lili antes del beso, éste no duró prácticamente nada, solo unos posiblemente inolvidables segundos.

–¿Qué? –le preguntó Yoshi.

–¿Me puedes acompañar a la escuela a buscar a mis padres? –dijo Lili.

Después de ese beso, cuando iban rumbo a la escuela, ambos empezaron a dudar que su relación de amigos siguiera siendo eso: de amigos.

Reviews 


	17. ¿Y también entre Digimon?

Capítulo 17¿Y también entre Digimon?

Cuando Lili y Yoshi llegaron a con Ryo y Rika, y que les dijeron qué había pasado (menos lo del beso), se fueron a dejar a Yoshi a su casa.

–¡Adiós, Yoshi; hasta mañana! –decía Lili desde el auto.

–¡Hasta mañana, Lili! –le dijo Yoshi antes de entrar a su casa junto con su padre (que había estado para ver la despedida).

En cuanto llegaron a su casa, Lili fue corriendo a su habitación a buscar a Yikumon, para contarle sobre lo que había sucedido en el viejo templo...

–Yikumon, adivina que... –dijo Lili, pero al no encontrar a Yikumon mejor dejó la frase inconclusa.

–Ella salió por un momento. –dijo una voz detrás de ella.

–¡Ah, Renamon¿No te dijo a dónde o cuánto tardaría? –dijo Lili.

–No me dijo nada más que "vuelvo en un momento". –dijo Renamon, y Lili cerró la puerta de su habitación.

–¡Maldición! –oyó decir Renamon a Lili.

Mientras, Yikumon conversaba en la parte más alta de un edificio súper alto con otro Digimon.

Como siempre, Yikumon se mantenía al borde, viendo hacia las luces de la ciudad que se movía por debajo de ella.

–¿Y cómo te ha ido con tu Tamer, Kannonmon? –dijo Yikumon, volteando a ver al Digimon que se mantenía en las sombras.

–Bien, aunque no hemos tenido ni tantas batallas juntos... –dijo Kannonmon.

–No te preocupes, siempre hay algo para cada quien.

–¿Me puedes dar un ejemplo?

Yikumon se apartó de la orilla del edificio y se fue acercando lentamente a Kannonmon...

–Veamos: tú tienes a tu Tamer, o sea a Yoshi... y me tienes a mí...

Aquella tierna mirada que traía Yikumon y también aquel dulce tono de voz suyo paralizaron a Kannonmon, que preguntó:

–¿Cómo que yo te tengo a ti?

–Sí, me tienes como amiga... ¿O acaso te interesa algo más? –dijo Yikumon.

–Por el momento... solo amigos¿ok? –dijo Kannonmon, y se fue sin decir nada más.

–Ok, solo amigos. –dijo Yikumon, algo triste, y se fue también.

Reviews 


	18. Un nuevo Tamer

Capítulo 18: Un nuevo Tamer

A la mañana siguiente, mientras se preparaba para ir a la escuela, Lili le contó lo que había sucedido con Yoshi a Yikumon.

–Y, total¿dónde andabas ayer, Yikumon? –dijo Lili.

–Estaba con Kannonmon. –dijo Yikumon, que parecía deprimida y molesta.

–En serio¿dónde¿Qué hacían juntos?

–Andábamos por ahí y no hicimos nada.

En la escuela, Lili entró al salón de clases, donde solo estaba Yoshi.

–Ah. Hola, Yoshi. –dijo Lili.

–Hola, Lili. –dijo Yoshi.

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el cual Yoshi miraba al techo y Lili al suelo, ambos sonrojados (un poco).

No sabían ni por qué, pero esa era la situación.

–Lili¿puedo preguntarte algo? –dijo Yoshi, volteando a verla.

–Sí. –dijo Lili, también volteando a verlo.

–Es que, Lili... quería preguntarte si tú... si tú quisieras...

Y de repente, la puerta del salón se abrió y entraron varios compañeros suyos.

Yoshi se detuvo de inmediato antes de decir la pregunta, y Lili dijo entonces:

–¿Me lo vas a decir ya?

–Ah... este... ¿No puedes esperar hasta el receso?

–Ok.

En el receso, Yoshi casi se lleva cargando a Lili hasta un lugar aparte del patio de la escuela.

Una vez ahí, reinició su intento de pregunta:

–Lili¿quisieras ser...?

Pero de nuevo hubo una interrupción, por parte de uno de los compañeros que había interrumpido el otro intento de pregunta.

–Ustedes son Tamers¿no es así? –dijo el chico.

–¿Qué? –dijo Yoshi, pero Lili controló la situación diciendo:

–¿Apoco crees que los Digimon en realidad existen? No seas bebé como para creerlo.

–Y hasta crees que puedes negarlo con tus pésimas actuaciones. –dijo el chico.

–Si lo que quieres es que la gente confiese, hazlo bien. –dijo Yoshi.

El chico sacó algo de su bolsillo y se los enseñó.

Lili y Yoshi se quedaron sorprendidos al ver el D-Power que sostenía su compañero.

–¿Tú eres un Tamer? –dijo Lili.

–Dijiste que no me creyera eso de que los Digimon existen, pero los tres lo sabemos muy bien... Entreguen a sus Digimon, ahora. –dijo el chico.

–¿Qué! –dijeron Yoshi y Lili.

–Ya me oyeron; ¡entréguenme a sus Digimon!

–No lo haremos. –dijo Yoshi.

–Está bien... Ambarimon, atácalos. –dijo el chico.

Un Digimon con forma de dragón surgió de la nada detrás de su Tamer, y atacó a Lili y a Yoshi, que por suerte lograron esquivar el ataque y correr a esconderse.

–Es un Digimon creado. –dijo Lili.

–¿Qué es eso? –dijo Yoshi.

–Obvio, que él creó a su propio Digimon, como tú y yo...

–¡Aquí están; Ambarimon, ataca! –dijo el chico en cuanto los descubrió.

Por suerte, Kannonmon apareció de la nada también y recibió el ataque, para después atacar a Ambarimon.

Yikumon también apareció de la nada y se puso como defensa para Lili y Yoshi.

–¿Cómo es que se enteraron? –preguntó Yoshi a Yikumon.

–Yo le avisé a Kannonmon... Pero vamos moviéndonos lejos antes de que nos maten a los tres. –dijo Yikumon.

Entonces, Ambarimon lanzó a Kannonmon hasta donde estaba Yikumon, que ordenó a Lili y a Yoshi que se apartaran.

–Ambarimon, acábala a ella también y vamonos. –dijo el otro Tamer.

–Hasta crees que me derrotaras. –dijo Yikumon.

Ambarimon lanzó su más fuerte ataque en contra de Yikumon, que aunque se aferraba al suelo, iba retrocediendo cada vez más y a mayor velocidad.

Si se desvanecía, Lili y Yoshi podrían ser alcanzados por aquel rayo...

–No podrá contener ese rayo para siempre, algún día tendrá que ceder... –dijo el chico.

–¿Qué sucederá si Yikumon pierde? –dijo Lili, apareciéndose detrás del chico.

–Sus Digimon serán míos.

–¿Y para qué los quieres? –dijo Yoshi, apareciendo al lado de Lili.

Mientras Lili y Yoshi ocupaban al Tamer de Ambarimon, Yikumon logró frenar el ataque y enviarlo de vuelta hacia Ambarimon.

Cuando el rayo se le devolvió a su Digimon, el otro Tamer se quedó realmente sorprendido con el poder y la fuerza que Yikumon había demostrado (a diferencia de Kannonmon).

–¡Yikumon, lo lograste! –dijo Lili, abrazando a su Digimon.

–Ey, tú; tu Digimon es realmente admirable... y tú también. –dijo el chico a Lili, y ella se sonrojó, pero Yoshi se puso en medio.

–¡Oye, aprovechado, déjanos en paz! –dijo Yoshi, algo molesto.

–Ey, tú¿cómo te llamas? –dijo Lili al otro Tamer, haciendo que Yoshi ahora sí se enojara.

–Hien Matsuda. –le dijo sonriéndole.

–Ay, es que, en serio¡eres invisible en el salón de clases! –dijo Lili sonriendo también, y Yoshi se rió mientras que Hien se empezaba a molestar.

Y ese día fue el inicio de una posiblemente interminable pelea entre Hien y Yoshi por Lili (a ambos les gusta, pero de diferente manera).

Reviews 


	19. Después de ese día

Capítulo 19: Después de ese día

Yoshi llegó a su casa y, a diferencia de todos los días, se encerró en su habitación con Kannonmon.

–¿Por qué estás molesto, Yoshi? –dijo Kannonmon.

–Porque un estúpido, llamado Hien, está interfiriendo entre Lili y yo. –dijo Yoshi.

–¿Y eso te importa mucho?

–¡Claro que sí¿Apoco a ti te gustaría que Ambarimon te quitara a Yikumon como amiga?

–¿Lili sigue siendo tu amiga?

–¡Claro que sí!

–¿Por qué?

–Porque ese estúpido no se quitaba de en medio cuando iba a... iba a...

–¿Declárate?

–¡No lo digas en voz alta!

Mientras, en casa de Lili, ella y Yikumon estaban en la habitación, conversando de lo que había sucedido en el receso.

–¿Apoco no te has dado cuenta, Lili? –dijo Yikumon.

–¿Dado cuenta de qué, Yikumon? –dijo Lili.

–De que Yoshi se enfadó con Hien debido a ti.

–Sé que le gusto a Yoshi, pero... ¿me gustará a mí también?

–Posiblemente. ¿Te gustó el beso aquel?

–¡Yikumon, baja la voz; papá y mamá pueden oírte!

–Entonces qué.

–Sí, fue lindo... Pero me sentía insegura antes y hasta después del beso.

–Ah...

Y en la casa donde vivía Hien, él comentaba al resto de su familia, o sea a su hermano y a sus padres, sobre lo que había sucedido aquel día.

–Entonces¿esos chicos eran Tamers? –dijo la madre.

–¡Ay, mamá¿cuándo puedo ser Tamer como mi hermano¡¿Cuándo, cuándo! –decía el hermanito de Hien.

–Cuando seas mayor, Hajime. –dijo la madre.

–Y¿qué pasó, hijo? –dijo el padre.

–Oh, nada; la chica Lili me derrotó con su Digimon sin necesidad de darle una orden siquiera... Ella y su Yikumon son sorprendentes, en especial la Tamer...

–¿Por qué?

–Es linda...

Cuando llegó la noche, una cosa misteriosa apareció entre unos libros de...

Reviews 


	20. Un secreto y un curioso cambio

Capítulo 20: Un secreto y un curioso cambio

Yikumon se había salido de la casa de nuevo para reunirse con Kannonmon a media noche, en la misma parte del edificio de la vez anterior.

–¿Por qué vienes aquí todas las noches?

–Porque me agrada el lugar, Yikumon.

Hubo un momento de silencio, y entonces Kannonmon le dijo a Yikumon:

–Sigues guardando el secreto¿verdad?

–¿Cuál secreto?

–El de tu poder... ¿Me lo puedes contar bien? En los rumores no se debe confiar uno...

–Está bien... Verás, mi poder reconstruye o destruye, dependiendo de donde esté.

–Si estás en el Digimundo¿qué sucede?

–El Digimundo se destruye, mientras que el mundo real se conserva intacto.

–¿Y si estás en el mundo real?

–Todo lo relacionado con el Digimundo se reconstruye mientras yo recojo energía o información de algo; mientras no lo haga, el Digimundo estará igual.

–¿Por qué lo sueltas todo nada más así?

–No soy capaz de esconderte a ti nada.

Ciertamente, le había soltado casi todo su secreto, y la razón era porque ella no podía esconderle nada a él, a quien quería mucho y hasta de más.

–¿Desde cuando existes tú?

–Desde que los dioses del Digimundo andan sueltos por ahí. –dijo Yikumon, en tono de burla.

–Eso significa que... ¿Lili no te creó?

–¡Claro que no! Ella jamás hubiera podido hacerlo sin que yo fuera un Digimon tan débil como ella... claro que ella es humana.

Kannonmon se sorprendió al oír hablar a Yikumon así de Lili.

Ciertamente, la antigua Yikumon, de la que todo el Digimundo tenía conciencia de su existencia, estaba volviendo a surgir al haber tomado confianza en el mundo real.

–No deberías confiarte tanto, puedes acabar mal si vuelves a ser la que todos los Digimon conocen. –dijo Kannonmon.

–¿Quién puede detenerme¿Lili¿Yoshi¿Renamon¿Algún otro ser¿Tú?

–Estás cambiando muy rápido.

–¡Eres un idiota, no te das cuenta de nada!

–Ya cambiaste totalmente, ya no eres la misma... No queda nada en ti de la linda Yikumon ahora¿verdad?

–No... O tal vez sí, porque no te he eliminado aún y porque aún no destruyo este lindo mundo que se mueve por debajo de mí. –dijo Yikumon, viendo a la ciudad desde el borde del edificio.

Cuando Kannonmon ya se iba a ir, escuchó decir a Yikumon:

–¿Por qué siempre que actúo como soy en realidad nadie me acepta?

Kannonmon decidió no marcharse y quedarse con Yikumon.

Se acercó a ella y le dijo:

–¿Lili sabe algo?

–No.

–Entonces será mejor que no lo sepa e intentes actuar, por favor.

–¿Por qué siempre me sucede esto a mí¿Por qué siempre tengo que cambiar tan de repente? Cambié cuando vine a este mundo y ahora estoy cambiando otra vez... ¿Por qué?

–¿Quieres quedarte así, como la tú antigua?

–No lo sé...

–¿Vas a hacer todo lo posible porque nadie se dé cuenta de que cambiaste?

–No me aceptan como soy... Supongo que no me queda de otra...

–Está bien, te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

–Supongo y eso significa que estoy sola. –dijo Yikumon, a forma de burla.

–Ey¿con cual de las dos Yikumon estoy hablando? –dijo Kannonmon, también jugando.

–Con ambas¿con cual querías hablar?

Se la pasaron bromeando y jugando el resto de la noche, hasta que Kannonmon encontró en la antigua Yikumon la misma forma de tratar que la otra...

Así que ambas eran en realidad la misma en un punto determinado.

Reviews 


	21. ¿Otra transformación?

Capítulo 21¿Otra transformación? 

Yikumon volvió como si nada hubiera sucedido en la noche a casa de Lili, pero se quedó en el patio toda la mañana, durmiendo (agotadora la diversión a mitad de la noche¿no?).

Mientras, como Lili parecía haberse quedado consultando a la almohada sobre levantarse o no, Rika fue a ver qué sucedía.

–¿Lili, estás ahí? –dijo, entrando en la habitación.

La habitación estaba más oscura de lo habitual y Lili no estaba.

Cuando Rika iba saliendo, se topó con Lili.

–¡Ah, Lili, ahí estabas! –dijo Rika, al recuperarse del susto.

–Sí, mamá¿por qué? –dijo Lili.

–Oye, espera un momento... ¿Por qué traes puesta esa ropa y de dónde la sacaste?

Lili traía una falda y una blusa de tirantes, ambas negras.

Ciertamente, a la escuela no llevaban uniformes, pero irse así...

–Lili, dime¿por qué te vestiste así?

–¿Tiene algo de malo?

–Sí, así que dime por qué.

–Porque quise.

Y así Lili se fue a la escuela.

Causó tanta impresión entre los chicos, que hubo unos cuantos accidentes en los pasillos, puertas y escaleras de la escuela.

Y en cuanto entró al salón y vio a Yoshi, se dirigió hacia él...

–Hola, Yoshi. –dijo Lili.

–Hola, Lil... –alcanzó a decir Yoshi, ya que se quedó impresionadísimo con aquella apariencia tan...

–Ok, quiero hablar contigo en el receso. Puedes ir¿verdad? –dijo Lili, acercándosele demasiado a Yoshi.

–C... claro que sí... A... ¿A dónde? –dijo Yoshi.

–Al salón de artes¿sí?

–Por supuesto...

En el receso, Lili salió corriendo hacia el salón aquel para preparar una pequeña trampita para Yoshi, que fue tranquilizándose en el camino ya que traía unos nervios que eran peores que los de Lili aquella noche de tormenta.

En cuanto Yoshi entró al salón, notó que estaba oscuro de más...

Caminó en la oscuridad, topándose con las cosas de la clase de pintura, de música, de teatro y de todas las demás.

Encontró a Lili sentada en un sillón que habían puesto para el ensayo de una obra en el escenario que tenían, rodeada de velas blancas y rojas prendidas.

–¿Lili? –dijo Yoshi.

–¡Oh, ya llegaste! –dijo Lili, sonriendo de una manera que no era la suya...

–Sí... Lili¿qué sucede aquí?

–Oh¿podrías venir a sentarte aquí conmigo, Yoshi?

Yoshi subió al escenario y pasó por un espacio entre las velas.

Se sentó al lado de Lili, que lo obligó a besarla al recostarse sobre sus rodillas...

Yoshi logró separarse, ya que había notado algo raro en Lili.

–Lili¿qué te pasa? –le dijo Yoshi.

–Nada. –dijo Lili.

Volvió a acercarlo a ella y esta vez Yoshi no pudo zafarse de ella.

No se la podía quitar de encima sin lastimarla, y parecía que ella lo sabía porque se mantuvo así durante un largo rato.

–Oh, vamos, Yoshi¿apoco me vas a decir que no querías que nuestro beso bajo la lluvia acabara así, conmigo en tus brazos? –dijo Lili.

–Lili¿segura que estás bien? No pareces tú...

–Es porque supe lo que querías y vi qué podía hacer yo para cumplirte tu deseo.

–¡Lili, ésta no eres tú!

–Que bueno que te das cuenta. Pero¿qué piensas hacer para remediarlo?

De nuevo lo obligó a que la besara.

Yoshi sabía que aquello era lo que había deseado una vez de ella, pero ahora que la veía haciendo aquello extrañaba a la linda niña Lili de la que en realidad estaba enamorado (por fin lo sabemos).

Y cuando ella empezó a pasarse de la raya, Yoshi no tuvo otro remedio más que levantarse aunque ella se cayera al suelo...

–Lili, ya basta... –dijo Yoshi.

–Ok, ya basta con esto. –dijo Lili, levantándose y viéndolo con una mirada de odio, y después yéndose.

* * *

**¡Reviews por favor!**

Mail disponible en mi profile.


	22. Una cita con

Capítulo 22: Una cita con... 

Yoshi salió del salón y entonces, cuando por fin pudo ver qué hora era en su reloj (dentro del salón estaba oscurísimo), se dio cuenta de que faltaban tres minutos para que acabara el receso, así que se fue a su salón y esperó...

Y entonces llega Hien y le dice:

–Supongo que la dejaste.

–¿Qué?

–Sí, eso; de que ella te dijo que la buscaras en el salón de arte y tú la dejaste ahí...

–¡Oye¿cómo sabes que...!

–¿Qué ella dijo eso? Fácil, la escuché... Su voz es divina¿no lo crees?

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso, eh! –dijo Yoshi, enojándose de repente.

–¿Y no te pareció que hoy lucía bastante bien? –dijo Hien, como si no hubiera escuchado a Yoshi (o más bien como si lo hubiera ignorado¿no?).

–¡Responde mi pregunta¿qué quieres decir con todo eso!

–Ay¿apoco no es lindísima?

–¡Qué respondas ya!

–Ok, ok, no te alteres... A ti te gusta y a mí también¿qué tiene eso de raro?

Y entonces Lili entró al salón.

Al ver a Yoshi y a Hien ahí, una loca idea se le pasó por la mente para vengarse de Yoshi por haberla rechazado de esa manera en el salón.

–Hola, Yoshi; hola, Hien. –dijo Lili, dándole la espalda a Yoshi y volteando a ver a Hien.

–Hola, lindura. –le dijo Hien, haciendo que Yoshi se enojara de nuevo con él.

Antes de que el resto del salón llegara, Lili le preguntó algo a Hien que hizo que Yoshi casi quisiera matarla a ella también:

–Tú eres muy diferente a todos los demás, Hien... ¿No quisieras que saliéramos juntos a alguna parte alguna vez?

–Claro que me gustaría salir contigo, llevarte a donde quieras y cuando quieras... O sea, di tú.

–Si quieres puede ser hoy en la tarde, a partir de las cuatro y hasta las doce de la noche. –dijo Lili, provocando una reacción invisible en Yoshi que era una mezcla de sentimientos.

–Ok¿a dónde?

–A donde tú quieras ir.

–Ok¿qué te parece... al cine?

–¡Genial!

–Ok.

Hien se fue a sentar en la esquina donde iba y entonces Lili se volteó a ver a Yoshi, y le dijo:

–Tú me rechazaste, estas son las consecuencias.

* * *

**¡Reviews por favor!**Mail disponible en mi profile. 


	23. Y ahora celos de menores

Capítulo 23: Y ahora celos de menores 

Yoshi y Hien se toparon a la salida en las escaleras, que estaban totalmente desiertas, lo cual significaba que iba a empezar una discusión...

–¿Qué te parece, eh? Definitivamente le gusto a Lili... –dijo Hien.

–Hasta te lo crees. –dijo Yoshi.

–Sí me lo creo¿por qué?

Y entonces Lili se apareció en las escaleras, pero por suerte los chicos no lo notaron.

Yoshi y Hien habían empezado una pequeña pelea que interesó bastante a Lili...

–Oigan, chicos; ya es muy tarde, deberían irse. –dijo Lili.

–Ah... hola, Lili. –dijo Yoshi, dejando a Hien.

–Hola, linda. –dijo Hien.

–Adiós. –dijo Lili.

Se puso entre Yoshi y Hien, y besó a este último, dejando a Yoshi en un estado de...

–Bueno, ahora sí; ¡adiós, chicos! –dijo Lili, y se fue.

Por más que Hien lo provocaba, Yoshi no pudo continuar peleando con él, ya que Lili lo había herido bastante con todas aquellas acciones...

¿Por qué habría cambiado tanto de la noche a la mañana?

* * *

**¡Reviews por favor!**Mail disponible en mi profile. 


	24. El accidente y un nuevo secreto

Capítulo 24: El accidente y un nuevo secreto 

Yikumon se salió de la casa de Lili con el propósito de no volver para no causarle ningún daño.

La mayoría de su pasado había vuelto a su memoria mientras descansaba en el patio, y lo que había vuelto la había hecho huir a toda prisa de la casa de Lili.

–¿A dónde vas? –dijo una voz, saliendo de la nada, y haciendo que Yikumon frenara a mitad de la corrida.

–¿Eres tú ese Digimon llamado Ambarimon? –dijo Yikumon, viendo aparecerse al dragón frente a ella.

–Sí. Pero¿qué hace una linda Digimon suelta por la ciudad? –dijo Ambarimon.

–¿Y a ti que te importa?

–Ya veo... Tienes miedo de perder a un pobre perdedor como Kannonmon solo porque te relaciones conmigo.

–¡Él no es ningún perdedor!

–Cierto, es peor que eso...

–¡Cállate!

Yikumon estaba lista para atacarlo si abría la boca un solo milímetro, hasta que escuchó en la lejanía un grito que la hizo desconcentrarse...

–Ve a ver que fue eso. –dijo Ambarimon.

–¡Yo no obedezco las órdenes de un imbécil como tú! –dijo Yikumon, y después se desapareció.

Reapareció en una parte algo alejada del cine donde se suponía que irían Hien y Lili...; algo había sucedido ahí, porque estaba una ambulancia y una multitud terrorífica cubriendo casi todo el terreno frente al cine.

–¿Lili? –susurró Yikumon, al ver que un grupo de personas del hospital la subían a la ambulancia...

–Yikumon¿por qué tardaste tanto en llegar? –dijo Kannonmon, apareciéndose detrás de ella.

–¡Kannonmon!... Por favor, dime qué fue lo que pasó aquí.

–Dime tú primero; ¿por qué te tardaste?

–El imbécil de Ambarimon me retrasó.

Y ahí van más celos a la lista...

Ahora la pelea se estaba extendiendo hasta los Digimon.

–Entonces¿qué pasó? –dijo Yikumon.

–Al parecer, Lili se escapó de su cita con Hien con ayuda de una excusa, se subió al techo del lugar y estuvo a punto de matarse al caer. –dijo Kannonmon, preparando una pregunta...

Yikumon se asomó un poco más y alcanzó a ver a Yoshi y Hien pidiendo a los de la ambulancia poder ir con ellos...

Después, se volteó a ver a Kannonmon, sabiendo que aquello era más su culpa que la de Lili.

–Yikumon...

–Mande, Kannonmon. –dijo la pobre, intentando contener sus lágrimas de culpa y no llorar.

–¿Qué hacías tú con Ambarimon?

–¿Ah?... Solo me detuvo a mitad de mi huida de casa, en la calle; de ahí me vine para acá.

–¿Y por qué huías?

–Recordé algo... algo que no le puedo decir a nadie... Pero veo que de nada me sirvió el haberme ido; Lili ya salió afectada...

* * *

**¡Reviews por favor!**Mail disponible en mi profile. 


	25. Entre mayores

Capítulo 25: Entre mayores 

En el hospital, los doctores lograron contactar a Rika y Ryo para informarles sobre lo que le había pasado a Lili; también habían podido hablar con Henry, ya que Yoshi había salido algo herido después de que Lili le cayera en los brazos (suerte que él estuvo ahí, aunque no hay explicación para eso de que se lastimó tan poco); y también a los padres de Hien, para que supieran donde andaba (a ese no le pasó nada).

–¡Rika, Ryo, Henry¿qué hacen ustedes aquí!

–¿Takato, Juri! –dijeron Rika, Ryo y Henry.

Se quedaron platicando, preocupados pero emocionados por haberse podido reunir de nuevo, y entonces llegó el doctor para hablar con Henry.

–Su hijo está muy bien, no le pasó casi nada...; aún no sabemos cómo resultó casi ileso después de que la jovencita le cayera encima... –dijo el doctor.

–¿Y nuestra niña, doctor? –dijo Rika.

El doctor se volteó a ver a Rika y entonces...

–¡Ay, no; eres tú...! –dijo Rika.

–¿Kenta! –dijo Juri.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo Takato.

–¿De qué están habla...¡Ay, cierto; ustedes eran mis compañeros¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar? –dijo Kenta.

–Vaya, qué memoria más extraordinaria; era de esperarse en alguien como tú, niño. –dijo Rika.

–¡Oh, Dios! El antiguo "Tamer Legendario" y la "Reina Digimon" acabaron haciendo las paces... ¿Cómo lograste domar a una fiera como tu actual esposa, Ryo? –dijo Kenta.

–¿Domar¡Mira, vuelves a abrir tu bocota y verás cómo te va! –dijo Rika.

–Ten cuidado, rara vez no cumple sus amenazas... –dijo Ryo a Kenta.

Cuando todo se calmó, Kenta pudo darles información a Ryo y a Rika sobre el estado actual de Lili...

–Al parecer, se encuentra aún inconsciente, pero aparte de eso no le pasó nada. –dijo Kenta.

–Más te vale que lo que nos dices sea cierto. –dijo Rika.

–¿Nos dejarían pasar a verla, acaso? –dijo Ryo.

–Por supuesto. –dijo Kenta, y los condujo hasta donde tenían a Lili.

* * *

**¡Reviews por favor!**Mail disponible en mi profile. 


	26. Empieza el final

Capítulo 26: Empieza el final

Mientras Ryo y Rika hablaban al fin con Lili (se despertó), Yikumon observaba desde afuera de la ventana junto con Kannonmon.

–¿Por qué dijiste que lo que le pasó a Lili fue por tu culpa, Yikumon?

–Kannonmon, si supieras de donde provengo, sabrías por qué digo esas cosas.

Y entonces, aquella presencia, la de su "progenitor", llegó hasta Yikumon, haciendo que sus recuerdos más horribles volvieran...

–¿Qué sucede? –dijo Kannonmon, al ver a Yikumon medio alterada.

–No es nada. –dijo ella, sacudiendo su cabeza y espantando a sus recuerdos.

La semana siguiente, Lili volvió a sus clases en medio de puros rumores y burlas por parte de sus compañeras.

Lo peor de todo, es que Yoshi no le había creído nada a la hora de explicar lo sucedido...

–¡Yoshi, por favor! Y en serio, no recuerdo nada de lo sucedido; no recuerdo nada de lo que me dijiste que pasó, es como si hubiera estado hipnotizada o algo... ¡Te juro que no me acuerdo de nada! –dijo Lili en el receso.

–No te creo, todo lo que hiciste... ¡No pudo ser provocado por simple hipnosis!

–Por favor, Yoshi, te estoy diciendo la verdad.

–¡Ya te dije que no te creo! Y fin de la discusión. –y Yoshi se fue.

Al llegar a su casa, Lili se encerró en su habitación sin dejar que Yikumon entrara.

De hecho, no la había visto desde que la visitó en el hospital durante la noche la semana anterior...

–Primero Yoshi, y ahora Yikumon... ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas? –dijo Lili.

Unos minutos después, alcanzó a escuchar algo en la cocina.

Salió de su habitación lenta y silenciosamente, hasta llegar a la cocina y ver una cosa extraña creciendo en el suelo y trepándose por los muebles y paredes...

–¿Qué es...? –dijo Lili para sí, pero en voz alta.

–¡Ay, Dios¡¿Qué hace esa cosa aquí! –gritó Rika, espantando a Lili.

–Tienen que salir de aquí ahora. –dijo Renamon, apareciéndose y asustándolas.

Empezaron con la lenta huida, pero entonces el objeto raro se hundió sobre su propio centro y empezó a absorber todo como un gran agujero negro, arrastrándolas hacia adentro a las tres sin remedio...

–¡Mamá! –gritó Lili.

–Intenta huir, Lili, por favor... –le dijo su madre, antes de desaparecer junto con Renamon por el gran agujero.

–¡Auxilio...¡Yikumon, vuelve! –decía Lili, aferrándose al sillón, pero siendo arrastrada con todo y el mueble.

Y, de la nada, apareció Yikumon, formando una barrera entre Lili y el agujero ese... curiosamente era súper efectivo y solo pudo arrastrar al sillón.

–Hay que salir de aquí, Lili. –dijo Yikumon.

–Ay, Yikumon; no te fuiste... ¡No me abandonaste! –dijo Lili.

–¡Bueno, basta de sentimentalismos; vamonos!

Ambas salieron de la casa perseguidas por la cosa que se había trepado por las paredes.

Una vez fuera, Yikumon y Lili vieron como la cosa devoraba la casa, sin nada que ellas pudieran hacer...

–¿Lili¿Qué te pasa? –dijo Yikumon, viendo como Lili caía al suelo de rodillas y volteaba a ver al suelo.

–¿Ahora que voy a hacer? Esa cosa se llevó a mi mamá, a Renamon y hasta a la casa... –dijo llorando Lili.

Yikumon se acercó a Lili y la niña abrazó a su Digimon, mientras la cosa extraña se extendía hacia todas partes... menos hacia ellas.

Reviews 


	27. ¿El Delipa? por Daina

Capítulo 27¿El Delipa? (por Daina) 

Entonces llegaron Yoshi junto con Kannonmon que se sorprendieron de ver lo que estaba ocurriendo pero no tuvieron mucho tiempo pues la "cosa" comenzó a absorberlos también a ellos por lo que Yikumon cargo a Lili y fue por Yoshi y su Digimon para protegerlos. Todos estaban muy asustados menos Yikumon que lo único que expresaba su rostro era una mirada de odio infinito obviamente hacia aquella "cosa" que continuaba atacándolos. Entonces llego Henry junto con Terriermon.- que el Delipa aquí eso no puede ser-gritaba Henry, desesperado por ver el peligro en que se encontraba Yoshi y no solo él, si no tambien la pequeña Lili, que se aferraba con fuerza a Yikumon pero entonces el Delipa absorbió también a Henry y a Terriermon...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Este capítulo fue agregado en Asuka's Heaven por Daina; en pocas palabras, no es mío... Pero si se toma en cuenta que no pidio permiso para ponerlo, entonces yo tengo derechos sobre el capítulo.

Reviews

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas de Kayi: Hoy es 16 de agosto del 2006  
Apenas me acabo de dar cuenta de que este capítulo no lo escribí yo... raro. Pero quiero agradecer a la autora de este capítulo por dar su granito de arena para esta historia, ya que me ayudó a alcanzar a completarla.


	28. Después de una semana

Capítulo 28: Después de una semana

Ryo había dejado a Lili con su abuela y su bisabuela, informándoles antes lo sucedido.

Lili se sentía culpable de la desaparición de su madre y Renamon, aparte de la casa y de unas cuantas casas más (casi todas las que estaban en la calle esa); aparte, ya sabía qué era eso que la había atacado...

En aquel momento, Yikumon daba vueltas de un lado a otro de la cima de su edificio favorito, hasta que se apareció Kannonmon y éste le empezó a preguntar cosas:

–Esa cosa llamada Delipa es tú famoso progenitor¿o me equivoco? –dijo Kannonmon.

–No lo niego. El Delipa sufrió una división desigual cuando los Tamer antes a los actuales lo enviaron de vuelta al mundo digital...; fue una suerte que yo me quedara con su cerebro y él con mi fuerza... –dijo Yikumon.

–Si él se llevó la fuerza... ¿qué tan fuerte no serías de tenerla...?

–Destruiría de solo ver, en serio.

Yikumon se asomó por el borde del edificio y volteó a ver hacia el lugar donde hacía una semana era una hermosa calle; y que ahora era el terreno que ocupaba el Delipa...

–¡Dios, esa cosa se ve a kilómetros! –dijo Kannonmon, al estar junto a Yikumon al borde del edificio.

–Sí, y es devastador... –dijo Yikumon.

–Oye, y dime¿cómo estuvo eso de que formó un agujero negro en medio de un pasillo de tu casa?

–A esa cosa le falta cerebro y no sabe la diferencia entre absorber y aplastar... Aparte, también le falta toda la información que le robé durante la separación.

Mientras, en la casa de Yoshi, sonó el teléfono hasta que el muchacho respondió, ya que estaba solo en la casa (enviaron a sus hermanos a con su tía Suzie) y estaba ocupado haciendo la tarea con la radio prendida a todo volumen.

–¿Hola? –dijo Yoshi.

–Ah... ¡Hola, Yoshi! Oye, quería preguntarte si... –era Lili.

Yoshi estaba queriendo reaccionar para poder colgarle a Lili sin responderle, pero como mínimo tenía que saber lo que ella quería decirle...

–... ¿me has perdonado ya? –terminó Lili, y esperó la respuesta.

Y ahora sí, Yoshi reaccionó y colgó el teléfono, dándole la respuesta a Lili sin siquiera decir una palabra más.

–Colgó... ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? –dijo Lili.

Como ya no tenía a Kannonmon adherido a ella, Yikumon pudo ir a darle la vuelta al Delipa por un rato.

Estaba a solo tres metros de distancia del Delipa y sabía que eso era riesgoso; ya que si la capturaba esa cosa, el mundo se podía ir despidiendo de su existencia...

–¿Necesitas el cerebro, verdad? Lo único que sabes es que necesitas capturarme para tener más cerebro que el actual, más cerebro que una lechuga, siquiera. –decía Yikumon, caminando y caminando alrededor del Delipa.

Entonces, el Delipa intentó una captura rápida nada efectiva, ya que Yikumon solo tuvo que moverse diez centímetros hacia atrás.

–Mírate, que no sabes la diferencia entre diez kilómetros y diez centímetros... ¡Vaya que das lástima! –se burló.

–No te burles, Yikumon, que algún día esa cosa te atrapará... –dijo una voz que venía de atrás, y la zorra se volteó rápidamente.

–¡Tú...!

Reviews 


	29. Amenazas

Capítulo 29: Amenazas

–Así es... Dime¿dónde está tu Tamer, la pequeña Lili? Tengo que hablar con ella sobre algunas cosas de cuando estaba hipnotizada. –dijo el muchacho.

–Hien, no sé si captas o estás menso, pero ella no te quiere ver ni en fotografía, porque tú eres el causante de que se peleara con Yoshi... –dijo Yikumon.

–Y también Ambarimon es el problema entre tú y Kannonmon, lo sé. –dijo Hien.

–¡Vaya, no eres menso! Qué bueno que te has dado cuenta de que solo estorbas en la vida de Lili y Yoshi, y que tu Digimon lo hace entre la mía y la de Kannonmon...

–Pero aún así, necesito hablar con Lili.

–¡No lo harás! –le gruñó, pero él no reaccionó.

–Vaya, hasta que por fin me gruñes, querida mía... ¿No te has dado cuenta de quién soy realmente aún, verdad? –dijo el muchacho, transformándose en un Digimon o algo similar.

–¡Con razón me olías a estupidez! –dijo Yikumon, al ver que era una forma más del Delipa...

–Ni tan estúpido seré, porque te pude engañar... y sacarte plática... –dijo el Delipa, acercándose de manera de que ella estaba prácticamente entre la espada y la pared (el Delipa transformado y el otro Delipa).

–¡Pero no eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para atraparme! –dijo Yikumon, logrando escapar saltándole sobre la cabeza y corriendo hacia la casa de la abuela de Lili.

El Delipa sonrió de una manera curiosa viendo como su otra parte huía de él, de aquel sitio, más aterrada que otra cosa, a pesar de que había fingido muy bien estar molesta.

–Ya veremos qué pasa cuando empieces a transformarte de nuevo...

Reviews 


	30. Las llamadas

Capítulo 30: Las llamadas

Lili corrió a abrirle la puerta a Yikumon mientras el teléfono sonaba a la vez, así que ni tiempo tuvo de recibirla ni nada...

–¿Hola? –dijo ella al contestar el teléfono, mientras Yikumon se acomodaba a su lado en el sillón.

–Sí¿hola¿Lili? –preguntaba el muchacho del otro lado de la línea.

–Sí, soy yo. ¿Quién es?

–Soy Yoshi...

–¿Qué quieres ahora? La vez pasada me colgaste y ahora has de esperar que hable contigo¿no¡Pues fíjate que eso no se me hace justo, Yoshi!

–¡Espera! Solo escucha... Veámonos en la puerta de la escuela, hoy, a las 4 de la tarde¿sí? Por favor, Lili, tengo algo muy importante que decirte...

–Está bien... ¡Bye! –dijo algo brusca, colgando el teléfono.

–¿Quién era, Lili? –dijo Yikumon.

–Era Yoshi pidiéndome que fuera a la escuela hoy a las 4...

Lili continuó hablando, sin prestar mucha atención de lo que le estaba pasando en ese momento a Yikumon.

Solo se dio cuenta de que algo estaba sucediendo cuando ella lanzó un chillido y cayó al suelo después de que había dado unas cuantas vueltas caminando, escuchando a Lili...

–¡Yikumon¡Yikumon¿qué te pasa¡Yikumon! –le gritaba Lili, llorándole.

Lili llevó cargando a penas a Yikumon hasta la antigua habitación de su madre, donde la dejó sobre la cama viendo cómo parecía morirse...

–¡No, Yikumon, no me vayas a dejar¡Por favor, tienes que recuperarte, por favor! –le decía y decía Lili, llorando aún.

Llegaron las 4 de la tarde y pasaron así nada más.

Lili no se acordó de lo que le había prometido a Yoshi, porque para ella estaba antes aquel problema con Yikumon...

Aún así, decidió llamarlo para ver si estaba en su casa y pedirle perdón por no haber ido.

–¡Pero si yo nunca te llamé, Lili! –fue la respuesta de Yoshi a todas aquellas disculpas.

–¿Nunca llamaste¡Pero si hablamos a las 2:30...! –decía Lili.

–Bueno, ha de haber sido alguien más o debiste haberlo soñado, Lili, porque en serio no quisiera verte...

–¡Yoshi, por favor, no cuelgues!

–Está bien, no lo haré; ¿qué quieres ahora?

–Que vengan tú y Kannonmon, necesito de su ayuda, de ambos de ustedes...

–¿Qué sucede ahora¿El famoso Delipa está alcanzando la calle en la que vive tu abuela?

–¡No es eso! Se trata de Yikumon... Por eso necesito a Kannonmon, y posiblemente te necesitaremos a ti también...

–Está bien, ya voy...

–¡Muchas gracias, Yoshi, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco!

Y ambos colgaron a la vez.

Como ya no tenía hermanitos a los cuales cuidar ni a un padre al cual pedirle permiso para ir a alguna parte, Yoshi salió junto a Kannonmon rumbo a la casa donde estaba Lili...

–Hola, Lili. –dijo Yoshi, entrando a la casa, seguido por Kannonmon.

–¿Y Yikumon¿Dónde está ella? –dijo como desesperado Kannonmon.

–Vengan, los llevo... –dijo Lili.

Entraron en la habitación y entonces Yoshi y Kannonmon se encontraron con que Yikumon había estado empeorando...

Lili tomó del brazo a Yoshi, y él volteó a verla; ella le indicó que debían salir y dejar a Kannonmon ahí.

–Está bien. –le susurró Yoshi, y ambos salieron cerrando la puerta.

Reviews 


	31. Fuera las confusiones, pero

Capítulo 31: Fuera las confusiones, pero...

Kannonmon se quedó solo con su querida amiga Yikumon...

¿O acaso la sentía más allá de una amiga?

En realidad no sabía, pero era un sentimiento mucho más profundo del que sentía por alguien más, incluido Yoshi...

¿Era posible que los Digimon tuvieran semejantes sentimientos entre ellos?

–¿Kannonmon¿Eres tú? –dijo Yikumon después de un rato, abriendo un poco sus hermosos ojos rojos (o tan siquiera eso decía Kannonmon).

–Sí, Yikumon, soy yo... ¿Te encuentras bien? –le dijo en voz baja, para no molestarla.

–Algo cansada y adolorida, pero nada más eso... –dijo ella.

–Entonces¿qué te sucedió?

–No lo sé... Creo que el Delipa quiere que me transforme como él ya lo ha hecho... O algo así.

–¿Y cambiarás?

–No lo sé...

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el cual Kannonmon pensó en qué decirle, porque ella era mucho más sabia e inteligente que él; fácilmente sabría si lo que sentía era verdad...

–Ah... ¿Yikumon?

–Me vas a preguntar algo difícil¿verdad?

–Espero que no mucho, porque sí quisiera saber...

–A ver, dime.

–¿Los Digimon podemos tener sentimientos?

–Claro, hacia nuestro Tamer...

–¿Nada más¿No puede haber nada entre nosotros?

–Eso no lo sé, lo tendría que ver...

Hubo otro silencio, y Yikumon suspiró y continuó:

–Todo esto lo dices por lo que crees sentir por mí¿verdad?

–Sí...

–Me dijiste que éramos solo amigos¿es que acaso has cambiado de opinión?

–Me temo que sí, Yikumon; con lo que creo que puede ser un sentimiento, no puedo seguir siendo solo tu amigo...

Yikumon se acomodó y se fijó que sus ojos vieran directamente a los de Kannonmon, ni más alto ni más bajo.

–No me salvaré del Delipa, moriré con él¿y tú esperas que podamos tener un tiempo para estar juntos, acaso?

–Ya lo estamos.

Yikumon bajó las orejas y la cabeza, como si estuviera siendo regañada...

Era cierto lo que le decía Kannonmon: en ese momento estaban juntos, y de pura suerte igual de solos como en el edificio aquel donde les fascinaba estar en las noches...

Ella saltó ágilmente de la cama al suelo, sin que nada le doliera ni nada, y fue hacia Kannonmon. De un salto, apoyándose en los hombros de su compañero, Yikumon tumbó a Kannonmon al suelo y se puso encima de él.

Estuvo a dos escasos centímetros de poderle estampar lo que se llamaría "beso" en los labios, pero se arrepintió y le pasó por encima como si nada.

–Vayamos a con los chicos, para quitarles la alarma por mí. –dijo Yikumon, sonriendo al ver la expresión de Kannonmon al levantarse del suelo.

Reviews 


	32. La ¿reconciliación?

Capítulo 32: La ¿reconciliación?

Yoshi y Lili estaban de pie a unos pocos metros de la puerta de la habitación donde estaban sus Digimon.

El silencio era terrible entre ellos...

–¿Yoshi? –dijo Lili, intentando iniciar una conversación con él.

–¿Qué quieres? –le contestó él de forma brusca.

–Bueno, yo quería saber si... –empezó Lili, pero Yoshi la interrumpió:

–¿Si ya te perdoné lo que hiciste?

Lili asintió con la cabeza, viendo al suelo. Yoshi con eso empezó a calmarse, pero entonces contestó:

–Fue demasiado lo que me hiciste: te fuiste con Hien y perdí a mi padre por andar buscándote. Sin contar que me caíste encima cuando te tiraste del techo del cine.

–¡Pero realmente lo lamento, Yoshi, en serio! –dijo Lili.

–Sí, cómo no, Lili. –dijo Yoshi.

–En serio, no recuerdo nada de lo que me pasó en ese tiempo. Ya te lo dije: fue como hipnosis.

Se alejaron un poco de la puerta para evitar ser escuchados o escuchar de la conversación privada de Yikumon y Kannonmon.

Estaban ahora cada uno en el extremo de una ventana que daba hacia el desolador paisaje causado por el Delipa.

–En serio lo lamento, Yoshi... –dijo Lili.

–Sé que lo sientes, Lili. De verdad lo sé. –dijo Yoshi, y Lili volteó a verlo sorprendida.

–Y entonces¿por qué no me perdonas?

–No lo sé.

El silencio reinó nuevamente entre ellos por unos cortos segundos.

Ninguno de los dos había notado que el Delipa se extendía hacia donde estaba la casa...

–No olvido todo lo que hiciste, Lili, mucho menos las veces en que te atreviste a besarme... –dijo Yoshi, y ambos se sonrojaron.

–¿Y ni por esos pequeños besos me perdonarías? –dijo Lili.

–¿Pequeños...¿Estamos hablando de lo mismo?

–Supongo. Pero lo que tengo que saber es si algún día me perdonarás, Yoshi.

–¿Qué tal si me dejas pensarlo un tiempo?

El mayor ocupante de la escena volvió a ser el silencio, pero esta vez había una tierna mirada entre ambos.

Cuando menos se dieron cuenta, ya estaban a punto de repetir la escena del templo cuando llovía... pero aparecieron sus Digimon.

–Lili, creo que ya estoy mejor. –dijo Yikumon, y Lili y Yoshi saltaron del susto.

–¡Yikumon! –y Lili saltó a abrazar a su Digimon.

Cuando Kannonmon iba a con Yoshi, vio por la ventana y advirtió rápidamente a los otros tres de lo que estaba pasando.

–¿El Delipa se acerca? –dijeron Lili y Yoshi.

Reviews 


	33. La captura de la Dark Tamer

Capítulo 33: La captura de la Dark Tamer

Se acercaron a la ventana y vieron la escena del Delipa creciendo rápidamente, pero extendiéndose más hacia donde estaban ellos.

–Esa cosa empieza a pensar: sabe dónde estamos. –dijo Yikumon.

–Es cuestión de olfato: te está rastreando. –dijo Kannonmon.

–¿De qué hablan? –dijeron Lili y Yoshi confundidos.

Hubo un pequeño rato de silencio, y por fin Yikumon le dijo a alguien que no era su confiable Kannonmon su pequeño secreto.

–Soy una parte del Delipa, el cerebro. El Delipa intenta capturarme por eso. –dijo Yikumon.

–Pero, Yikumon... –dijo Lili.

–¿Y para qué capturarte? –dijo Yoshi.

–Para poder destruir todo lo existente en este mundo.

–¿Cómo podríamos evitarlo? –dijo Lili.

–Podemos intentar destruirlo... aunque tendrían que destruirme a mí también.

–¡No, no, no...¡No a ti, Yikumon¡No a ti! –dijo Lili casi llorando, abrazando de nuevo a su Digimon.

–Tenemos que encontrar otra manera, entonces. –dijo Yoshi.

–Y nos queda poco tiempo para salir de aquí. –dijo Kannonmon.

–Salgamos, entonces¡y rápido! –dijo Yikumon.

Los cuatro salieron de la casa y se alejaron de ella dirigiéndose al Delipa.

Yikumon activó de nuevo su escudo de defensa en contra de aquella cosa de forma indefinida, que había empezado a absorber lo que había a su alrededor nuevamente.

–¿Estaremos listos para enfrentarlo? –dijo Lili, temblando un poco.

–Si nuestros padres pudieron, no encuentro una razón por la que nosotros no. –dijo Yoshi, abrazando los hombros de la chica.

–Cierto. –dijo Lili.

Kannonmon iba cerca de Yikumon, pero procurando no adelantarse, puesto que podía ser arrastrado por el Delipa.

No dejaba de pensar en otra manera de controlar al Delipa, y tampoco dejaba de frustrarse al no encontrar qué hacer para detenerlo.

–No te mortifiques por esas cosas, Kannonmon. –dijo Yikumon.

–Pero no podría destruirte... No a ti, Yikumon... –dijo Kannonmon.

–Yo ya te lo había dicho¿por qué no habías pensado en ello desde antes?

–No sabía que sería tan pronto todo esto...

Y entonces Yikumon se detuvo a una corta distancia del Delipa, procurando mantener su escudo para proteger a sus acompañantes.

–Sé una manera de evitar que el Delipa me reconozca. –dijo Yikumon a Kannonmon.

–¿Cuál? –dijo Kannonmon.

–Digievolución. –dijo Yikumon.

–¿Y por qué no lo intentas?

–Sería incapaz de bloquear como ahora al Delipa.

Lili y Yoshi se iban acercando más a sus Digimon, ya que la fuerza del Delipa parecía haber aumentado con Yikumon cerca.

Pero algo resultó mal y el Delipa logró jalar a Lili, siendo sujetada a penas por Yoshi.

–¡Lili! –dijeron Yoshi y Yikumon a la vez.

Kannonmon corrió en ayuda de Yoshi y Lili, mientras Yikumon empezaba a debilitarse nuevamente...

–¡No te sueltes, Lili! –dijo Yoshi, mientras Kannonmon lo sujetaba a él para evitar que saliera volando junto con ella.

–¡No lo haré! –dijo Lili.

Entonces, la fuerza de Yikumon disminuyó hasta hacer desaparecer gran parte del escudo y dificultarle la tarea a Kannonmon de sujetar a los chicos.

–¡Yoshi, suéltame, no quiero arrastrarte conmigo! –dijo Lili.

–¿Pero qué dices¡No puedo hacer eso, Lili! –dijo Yoshi.

–¡Tienes qué, o tú y Kannonmon también serán absorbidos!

Lili dejó de sujetar a Yoshi, pero él seguía sujetándola a ella.

El Delipa cobraba más fuerza, logrando así levantar un centímetro del suelo a Kannonmon.

–¡Voy a estar bien, te lo prometo, Yoshi¡Ahora, suéltame antes de que sea tarde! –dijo Lili.

–No te vayas a preocupar... Iré por ti... –dijo Yoshi algo triste, soltando a Lili.

Ella fue rápidamente absorbida por el Delipa, y todo se calmó un poco repentinamente, más debido a que Yikumon había recobrado sus fuerzas después de ese hecho.

Volteó a ver a los protegidos de su escudo, y se alteró bastante al ver que su Tamer era quien faltaba ahí...

Reviews 


	34. Entrada al Delipa

Capítulo 34: Entrada al Delipa

Yikumon se acercó con paso rápido a Yoshi, bastante enojada, y le dijo:

–¿En qué diablos estabas pensando¿Por qué soltaste a Lili?

–Ella lo pidió. Aparte, iremos a rescatarla, al igual que a nuestros padres¿no es así? –preguntó Yoshi.

–Sí, pero no tenía planeado que fuera en estas condiciones. –dijo Yikumon.

El Delipa se calmó completamente y Yikumon desapareció su escudo.

Yikumon empezó a caminar alrededor de Yoshi y Kannonmon.

Preocupado por ella, Kannonmon se metió en su camino para detenerla.

–¿Qué quieres, Kannonmon? –preguntó Yikumon.

–Yikumon, quiero que te tranquilices. –dijo Kannonmon– Todo va a estar bien. Todos nosotros somos lo suficientemente fuertes como para derrotar al Delipa, pero necesitamos conservarnos juntos y calmados.

–¿Calmados¡¿Calmados! –decía Yikumon mientras le daba la vuelta a Kannonmon y continuaba con su caminata– ¿Cómo podría yo estar calmada, estando Lili dentro del Delipa!

Kannonmon se retiró del camino de Yikumon cuando ella volvió a pasar por ahí, angustiado por su pesimismo.

Un ruido hizo que todos levantaran la vista al cielo, donde Ambarimon volaba llevando a Hien con él.

–¡Hola¿De qué me perdí? –preguntó Hien al aterrizar.

–Rika, Renamon, Henry, Terriermon y Lili fueron capturados por el Delipa. –informó Yoshi, mirando a Hien con desprecio– ¿Algo más que necesites saber?

–Yoshi, mantente atrás. –ordenó Yikumon, poniéndose entre Hien y Yoshi– Hien, necesito que nos prestes a Ambarimon.

Todos miraron sorprendidos a Yikumon.

¿Para que necesitaba ella a Ambarimon?

¿Cuál era su plan?

Aún así, Hien no preguntó nada más que:

–¿Puedo ir con ustedes?

–Sólo si prometes no ser una carga. –dijo Yikumon.

–¡Claro!

Todos sintieron una leve vibración en el piso, y se hicieron bolita mirando hacia el Delipa.

Yikumon rehizo su escudo justo cuando el agujero negro del Delipa se proponía tragárselos a ellos también.

–¡Yoshi, Kannonmon, Hien, suban sobre Ambarimon y sujétense fuerte! –ordenó Yikumon.

–¿Qué estás planeando, Yikumon? –preguntó Yoshi mientras Kannonmon lo cargaba y posicionaba sobre el lomo del dragón.

–Un asalto al Delipa. –dijo ella– Dejaremos que nos trague. Y una vez dentro, veremos cómo desactivar su poder destructivo y rescataremos a los demás.

–¿Estás segura de que quieres dejar que el Delipa nos coma? –preguntó Hien.

–Muy segura. Aparte, he de recordarles que no me puede destruir…

–Lo sabemos¿pero y qué con nosotros?

Yikumon ignoró la pregunta y evolucionó a su forma de fuego, Flameyikumon.

Inmediatamente, el escudo se deshizo y el Delipa los jaló a todos, absorbiéndolos sin esfuerzo.

Reviews 


	35. Recorriendo el Delipa

Capítulo 35: Recorriendo el Delipa 

–Kannonmon, evoluciona a tu forma eléctrica. –ordenó Yikumon una vez que tocaron suelo– Y tú, Ambarimon, evoluciona a la forma de hielo. Hien, Yoshi, no se separen.

Todos obedecieron a Yikumon mientras ella los guiaba entre la materia que constituía al Delipa.

Un grupo de Digimon derivados del Delipa se atravesó en su camino, y Yikumon empezó la estrategia de ataque:

–¡Ambarimon, congélalos! –ordenó ella, tras lo cual derritió el hielo con su fuego, dejándolos empapados– Ahora, Kannonmon¡trueno!

El trueno de Kannonmon electrocutó a los Digimon empapados, destruyéndolos.

Hien y Yoshi se habían quedado sin habla, al igual que sus Digimon.

Yikumon definitivamente era el cerebro perdido del Delipa.

–Continuemos. –dijo Yikumon.

El grupo continuó, siguiendo a la líder, más confiados ahora que habían triunfado sobre un grupo de enemigos tan fácilmente.

Siguieron derrotando más grupos de Digimon del Delipa, que iban incrementando en número y en fuerza.

–Estamos llegando al centro. –dijo Yikumon.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntaron los hombres.

–Allá está la casa de Lili, de donde el Delipa surgió. De seguro, ahí también puso el centro de su fuerza y el escaso cerebro que tiene. –dijo Yikumon, saltando sobre un árbol caído– Y también ha de tener ahí a sus rehenes.

Y cuando todos dieron la vuelta en la última esquina, se encontraron ante un grupo de Digimon dormidos en el suelo.

El grupo se quedó congelado en su sitio, y Yikumon se volteó a ver a sus compañeros, diciéndoles con una risita nerviosa:

–Creo que… deberíamos rodear. ¿No lo creen?

–¡Sí! –dijeron los otros cuatro.

Dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a caminar.

Pero se paralizaron en su sitio cuando oyeron un ruido detrás.

Todos voltearon sus cabezas, muertos de miedo y sabiendo de sobra qué era ese ruido.

Los Digimon se habían despertado por orden del Delipa, y estaban listos para atacarlos.

–Su evolución es mayor que la de nosotros. –susurró Kannonmon.

–¿Eso es bueno o es malo? –preguntó Hien estúpidamente.

–¡Es malo! –susurró Yikumon, mientras el grupo retrocedía lentamente.

–Yikumon, estábamos peleando muy bien antes. ¿Por qué ya no? –dijo Yoshi.

–Jamás pensé que nos enfrentaríamos a tantos y con tal evolución.

–Entonces¡evolucionen! –dijeron Yoshi y Hien, y Kannonmon y Ambarimon evolucionaron a la siguiente etapa, conservando sus tipos eléctrico y hielo.

–Kannonmon ahora es eléctrico-metal, y Ambarimon es hielo-viento… Puede sernos útil a final de cuentas. –concluyó Yikumon antes de evolucionar, siendo ahora fuego-tierra– Perfecto.

Los Digimon enemigos se hartaron de oír tanta conversación y se les echaron encima.

Atacaron en la vieja secuencia de elementos, pero agregaron los nuevos para paralizar a los enemigos, evitar su huida o alejarlos.

Terminaron por ganarles a todos los enemigos.

–¡Eso fue genial! –dijo Hien, yendo a con Ambarimon.

–Gracias por la idea de la evolución, chicos. –agradeció Yikumon.

–De nada. –dijo Yoshi, al lado de Kannonmon.

–Bueno¡continuemos! –dijo Yikumon, saltando a una barda para llamar la atención de sus cuatro acompañantes.

Los cinco continuaron caminando por aquella calle ahora vacía, hasta que llegaron a la casa de Lili.

Dudaron en entrar, pero Yikumon se lanzó corriendo al interior de la casa, seguida por Kannonmon y los chicos.

Ambarimon se tuvo que quedar fuera por su tamaño…

**-----------**

**Notas de la autora: **Ya estamos cerca del final... sólo faltan los capítulos 36 a 41, que serán publicados en Octubre de este año, y el fanfic acaba. Dependiendo de la cantidad de reviews, haré la secuela.

Lean, disfruten y dejen reviews, please!


	36. Entre el cerebro y la fuerza

Capítulo 36: Entre el cerebro y la fuerza 

Yikumon entró al cuarto de Lili, donde sentía más fuerte la presencia del resto del Delipa.

Los demás la alcanzaron, y se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver los contenedores dentro.

Estaban alineados en dos filas a cada lado, que continuaban hacia la pared y dejaban un espacio limitado de movimiento para llegar al fondo de la habitación.

Era toda la gente que el Delipa había logrado atrapar.

Yikumon continuó hasta el fondo de la habitación, pero Yoshi hizo que los demás se detuvieran en cuanto encontró a Henry y a Terriermon.

–¡Papá¡Terriermon! –decía Yoshi mientras golpeaba el contenedor de Henry– ¡Oh, no¡Respondan¡Respondan!

–No pueden responderte. –dijo una voz misteriosa que hizo eco en el cuarto.

–El Delipa… –murmuró Yikumon, cambiando a su forma más simple, la de la zorra canela– ¡Muéstrate!

El Delipa apareció entonces, usando el cuerpo de uno de los secuestrados.

Kannonmon, Hien y Yoshi se hicieron para atrás para dejarlo acercarse a Yikumon.

Ella percibió que sus acompañantes tenían miedo.

–¿No temes por ti también? –le preguntó el Delipa, su mano bajando para acariciar la cabeza de Yikumon, pero ella saltó para atrás–. ¿Por qué no me dejas saludarte?

–No eres la criatura más confiable que conozco. –respondió Yikumon.

–Evidentemente.

El Delipa caminó hasta el fondo de la habitación.

Los ojos amapola de Yikumon lo siguieron, y de repente su boca se abrió al ver el último contenedor del fondo de la habitación…

–¡Lili! –gritaron todos los del grupo, y Yikumon corrió hacia ella, siendo bloqueada por el Delipa.

–¡Quítate de mi camino! –ordenó ella a su otra parte.

–Qué educación. No me obligues a maltratarte, sabes que puedo. –dijo el Delipa–. Retírate.

Yikumon se mantuvo en su sitio con una mirada desafiante.

El Delipa volvió a repetir la orden.

–Retírate.

–En tus sueños. –respondió Yikumon, avanzando tres pasos más.

–Lo haces o la mato. –dijo el Delipa señalando a Lili.

Yikumon volteó a ver rápidamente a sus acompañantes, quienes le pedían que obedeciera.

Volteó a ver al Delipa, y al parecer él no retiraría su orden jamás y no podría llegar a un acuerdo con él.

Con un suspiro, Yikumon retrocedió hasta donde estaban los otros sin darle la espalda al Delipa.

–¿Ya ves que fácil es? –dijo el Delipa.

–No te burles… –amenazó Yikumon.

–Miren, les tengo una propuesta… –empezó el Delipa, pero Yikumon interrumpió:

–¡Vaya! Una propuesta… ¿La pudiste hacer solito, o necesitaste ayuda?

–¡Deja de bromear, o en serio que mato a tu Tamer! –dijo el Delipa, y Yikumon cerró la boca y se puso en posición para escuchar– Bien… Si Yikumon se une a mí, dejaré libres a todos los demás presentes en esta habitación, incluida a la niña. Pero si se rehúsan… Bueno, no es necesario decirlo. Ustedes son muy listos y pueden adivinarlo.

–¿Qué¿Entregarte a Yikumon! –preguntó Yoshi, y Yikumon bajó la cabeza en derrota– ¡No puedes pedirnos eso¡No es justo!

–Nada nunca es justo, Yoshi. –dijo Yikumon, avanzando lentamente hacia el Delipa– Las cosas son así. No tenemos de otra…

–¿Entonces…? –preguntó el Delipa con una sonrisa maligna.

–Acepto el trato. –dijo Yikumon con la mirada en el piso.

–¡No! –gritaron Kannonmon y Yoshi.

–¡No puedes hacerlo, Yikumon! –dijo Yoshi.

–¡Debe haber otra salida! –dijo Kannonmon.

–Lo siento, chicos. Esta es la única salida que ahora tenemos. –dijo Yikumon, volteando a verlos cuando llegó a los pies del Delipa– Explíquenle a Lili lo sucedido.

La cápsula que contenía a Lili se abrió y la niña fue lanzada fuera, siendo atrapada por Yoshi.

Unos cables salieron del contenedor y sujetaron a Yikumon por las patas, cola y cuello, y la jalaron dentro de la cápsula, que se cerró de nuevo una vez que estuvo dentro.

Los otros contenedores salieron disparados como cohetes de la casa, rompiendo el techo.

Hien volteó para arriba, y vio cómo la parte superior del Delipa se abría para dejar salir las cápsulas.

–¡Vamonos de aquí! –exclamó Hien, jalando de la camiseta a Yoshi.

–Cierto, será mejor que nos vayamos. –dijo Kannonmon, cortando el contacto visual que había mantenido con Yikumon.

Cargó a Yoshi y a Lili, y corrió tras de Hien fuera de la casa.

Todos subieron sobre Ambarimon y el dragón se elevó en el aire.

Los Digimon que antes los atacaban ahora les daban el paso, mientras la risa malvada del Delipa hacia eco en todo el lugar, y los chicos notaron que su voz se iba combinando lentamente con la de Yikumon…

–No puede ser cierto… –Kannonmon repetía y repetía, su voz volviéndose triste.

–¿Qué no puede ser cierto? –preguntó una voz femenina proveniente de alguna parte más debajo de la cabeza de Yoshi.

------------

¡Lean, disfruten y dejen reviews!


	37. Enfrentando la verdad

Capítulo 37: Enfrentando la verdad 

Yoshi, Hien y Kannonmon voltearon a ver a Lili, ahora despierta y viéndolos confundida.

¿Qué le iban a decir ahora?

Lili volvió a hablar entonces, ansiosa por saber la razón de tanta seriedad:

–¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó– ¿Y mi mamá¿Dónde están mi mamá y Renamon?

–Están bien, ya las liberamos junto con el resto de los rehenes del Delipa. –dijo Yoshi, y Hien suspiró aliviado.

–Eso es bueno… ¿Y Yikumon? –preguntó Lili, mientras se sentaba.

–Ah… –quiso empezar Yoshi, pero Hien contó el resto:

–Fue lo que le dimos al Delipa para que liberara a todos los demás. Yikumon accedió, y nos pidió que te explicáramos.

–¿Qué! –gritó Lili, poniéndose de pie sobre el lomo del dragón.

–No, Lili, por favor. No lo hagas… –decía Yoshi, adivinando lo que los ojos violeta de Lili estaban viendo.

Lili se acercó al borde del enorme lomo de Ambarimon y saltó.

Hien gritó tal cual niña, a lo que Kannonmon y Yoshi reaccionaron mirándolo confundidos y boquiabiertos.

–Espero que ese grito haya sido de Lili y no tuyo, Hien. –dijo Yoshi, antes de que se volteara a ver dónde había caído Lili– ¡Lili!

Mientras tanto, varios metros abajo, Lili luchaba por bajarse del árbol en el que milagrosamente había caído.

Cayó al suelo cuando una rama debajo de ella se rompió.

Oyó entonces los gritos de Yoshi, y respondió:

–¡Aquí estoy, Yoshi¡Aquí abajo, en el parque! –gritó Lili, y entonces Ambarimon aterrizó frente a ella.

–Vamos, Lili, tenemos que irnos antes de que el Delipa cambie de opinión y nos ponga en contenedores. –dijo Hien mientras Yoshi bajaba de un salto, seguido por Kannonmon.

–Lili, por favor, piensa. Yikumon se sacrificó porque fueras libre. No puedes rechazar algo tan grande. –dijo Yoshi, parado frente a Lili, y cogió su brazo– Ven, vamonos ya.

–¡No! –le respondió ella, haciendo que la soltara– ¡No me iré sin Yikumon, aunque tenga que pelear con el Delipa cuerpo a cuerpo!

–Lili, por favor. –dijo nuevamente Yoshi, intentando coger el otro brazo, pero ella retrocedió– ¡Por favor, Lili¡Vamonos ya!

–Yoshi, por favor, entiende. Yikumon es mi amiga, no la puedo dejar aquí sola…

–¡Lili!

–¡No me hagas pelear contigo!

–¡Oigan, oigan, oigan! –oyeron una voz venir de un árbol cercano– ¿A qué se debe tanto ruidajo, eh?

------------

¡Lean, disfruten y dejen reviews!


	38. Un pequeño plan con un viejo conocido

Capítulo 38: Un pequeño plan con un viejo conocido 

Un Digimon pequeño de color morado oscuro apareció.

Yoshi y Lili lo miraron confundidos, y Kannonmon se preparó para atacar.

–¡Oye, oye, oye! No soy enemigo, baja el arma. –dijo el Digimon extraño.

–¿Quién eres? –preguntó Lili sin dudar.

–Soy Impmon… ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

–Somos… –empezó Hien, pero Lili levantó una mano en señal de que cerrara la boca, y ella habló entonces:

–¿Eres Impmon, entonces? –repitió, acercándose al Digimon, que asintió– Entonces, supongo que conoces a… ¿Renamon?

–Ah, sí… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Lo sé. –repuso Lili sin contestar– Y dime… ¿Podrías hacerle un favor a la hija de la Tamer de Renamon?

–¿Tú eres la hija de la Tamer de Renamon? –preguntó Impmon, y Lili asintió– ¡Claro que te hago un favor! Pero con una condición…

–Vamonos, Lili, este tipo ya empezó con las condiciones. –dijo Yoshi agarrando a Lili del brazo.

–¡No, no, no! Es una buena condición. Quiero que me ayuden a ver de nuevo a Renamon.

Yoshi miró a Impmon confundido, pero Lili rió levemente.

Yoshi soltó a Lili y ella se acercó aún más a Impmon.

–Te prometo que lo haré en cuanto termines la misión que te encomendaré. –dijo Lili.

–¡Por supuesto, la completaré toda y muy bien! –dijo Impmon, saltando de alegría– Ahora dime¿qué misión?

–Necesito una carnada…

–¿Una carnada?

–Sí, una carnada a la cual el Delipa siga.

–¿Qué¡¿Estás loca!

–No, y aparte no te pasará nada. Mis amigos te defenderán. –repuso Lili apuntando a los otros cuatro presentes, que intercambiaron miradas confusas– Necesito una carnada que distraiga al Delipa lo suficiente como para entrar en su centro de comandos.

–Ah… Bueno, está bien. ¡Pero más te vale que tus amigos me protejan!

–Claro que lo harán. Ahora, vamonos.

Lili calló a Yoshi y a Hien con un gesto de la mano.

Impmon y Kannonmon subieron al lomo de Ambarimon, mientras Yoshi pasaba un brazo sobre el hombro de Lili, aún preguntándose sobre el plan de la chica.

------------

¡Lean, disfruten y dejen reviews!


	39. Rescatando al cerebro del Delipa

Capítulo 39: Rescatando al cerebro del Delipa 

Lili empujó a Impmon a la calle llena de Digimon durmiendo.

–Distráelos. –le susurró, y después dijo a sus otros acompañantes– Cúbranos las espaldas, chicos. Cuento con ustedes.

–Claro. –dijo Yoshi.

Y antes de que Lili se escurriera para rodear la cuadra, Yoshi la jaló de vuelta y la besó.

Cuando la dejó ir, él le susurró:

–Cuídate, y buena suerte.

Lili se escurrió entonces para rodear y llegar a su casa por el otro lado.

Con aquel beso, Lili le había transmitido a Yoshi gran parte de su plan aunque ninguno de los dos podía decirlo con exactitud.

–Kannonmon, dispara al centro de la calle antes de que Impmon llegue. –dijo Yoshi.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Kannonmon confundido.

–¡Sólo hazlo!

Kannonmon lanzó un disparo al centro de la calle, efectivamente destruyendo a dos Digimon que tocó haciéndolos explotar, lo que provocó una reacción en cadena que hizo un círculo de vacío en la calle.

Kannonmon, Impmon, Hien y Ambarimon voltearon a ver a Yoshi y su sonrisa satisfecha.

Los Digimon se despertaron, y los que estaban del otro lado del círculo llenaron pronto el espacio vacío, dejando libre el otro extremo de la calle.

Yoshi alcanzó a ver una cabeza cubierta de cabello castaño-cobrizo asomarse del otro lado de la calle.

Después vio a Lili caminar cuidadosamente hacia su casa.

–Kannonmon, es hora de limpiar la calle. –dijo Yoshi con un suspiro.

Kannonmon lanzó varios disparos más en el centro de la calle, y siempre los Digimon iban rellenando los espacios para quedar más cerca del grupo.

Poco a poco el extremo donde Lili se encontraba estaba prácticamente vacío, y ella pudo entrar a su casa sin tener que preocuparse de ser atacada.

–¿Qué te pasa¡Me pudieron haber matado¡No les importo¡Me las tuve que arreglar para salir de ahí intacto! –chillaba Impmon cuando llegó a los pies de Yoshi, y justo antes de que Ambarimon lanzara una bola de energía que destruyó a otros tantos Digimon.

–Calla, Impmon. Si quieres, te puedes quedar aquí conmigo. Si es que tanto miedo tienes… –dijo Yoshi.

Impmon se aferró a la pierna derecha de Yoshi.

Kannonmon y Ambarimon mantenían a los Digimon atrás, pero hacían que se acercaran a su lado, apretándolos en un círculo pequeño.

Mientras tanto, Lili corrió hacia su habitación una vez que estuvo dentro de su casa.

Y en cuanto abrió la puerta, la forma humana del Delipa cayó sobre ella, derribándola y acorralándola en el suelo.

–Sabía que vendrías, niña. –dijo el Delipa mientras Lili intentaba soltarse– Pero déjame darte una mala noticia: Yikumon y yo casi somos uno nuevamente… Si has de destruirme, la destruirás a ella también.

Lili volteó a ver el interior de su habitación y al fondo vio a su querida Yikumon, su forma cambiada extrañamente por otra…

Las lágrimas hacían borrosa la visión de Lili, y el Delipa continuó:

–Qué doloroso¿no? Bueno, es lo mismo que se siente cuando alguien extrae una parte de ti… –decía el Delipa, cambiando su forma– Y si mal no recuerdo, tus padres participaron en mi separación… ¿Por qué no, como venganza, separo a su hijita?

De la boca del Delipa surgió un aguijón, el cual acercó peligrosamente al rostro de Lili.

–¿Tienes miedo? –preguntó el Delipa, y Lili movió su cabeza para dar a entender su negación– Bueno¡pues deberías temer!

–¡Nunca!

–Está bien, está bien. No tengas miedo si no quieres. Pero de todas maneras lo haré.

–¡Yikumon, Yikumon! –empezó a gritar Lili en cuanto el aguijón tocó su mejilla– ¡Yikumon, te necesito¡Ven!

Un ruido proveniente de la habitación hizo que el Delipa y Lili voltearan.

La cápsula que antes contenía a Yikumon estaba vacía.

–¿Qué hiciste, niña! –chilló el Delipa– Bueno¿qué más da? De todas maneras, te tengo a ti…

–Déjala. –una voz ordenó, proveniente de algún lugar sobre el Delipa.

El Delipa volteó su cabeza para ver hacia arriba, dando un giro completo al cuello, lo que casi mata a Lili del susto.

En el techo, se encontraba una mujer vestida en un traje negro ajustado, con una larga melena de color canela y ojos de un brillante color amapola.

------------

¡Lean, disfruten y dejen reviews!


	40. Destruyendo al Delipa

Capítulo 40: Destruyendo al Delipa 

Evidentemente, era Yikumon.

La postura que tenía para agarrarse del techo más sus características físicas la delataban.

El Delipa se retiró lentamente de Lili mientras Yikumon caía graciosamente al suelo, haciendo relucir su actual belleza.

–¿Yikumon? –preguntó Lili mientras se sentaba.

–Aproximadamente, Lili. –respondió ella.

–¿Aproximadamente? –preguntó confundida Lili, a lo cual Yikumon asintió.

Yikumon se acercó lentamente al Delipa, amenazadora ahora con esta nueva forma.

Hubo una fuerte explosión en el exterior, y algo le dijo a Lili que debía salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

–¡Yikumon, vamonos! –gritó Lili mientras salía corriendo de la casa.

–Lo siento, Lili. Pero no iré esta vez ni ninguna más. –murmuró Yikumon, viendo decididamente al Delipa– En cuanto a lo que iba a hacer…

Lili corrió hasta donde Yoshi se encontraba, haciendo que la abrazara.

El propósito de ambos era seguir en silencio, pero la belleza de aquel hechizo fue rota por Hien:

–¿Y Yikumon? –preguntó.

–Es cierto¿dónde está? –preguntó Kannonmon.

–Creí que venía detrás de mí… –dijo Lili, volteando a ver a su alrededor y viendo toda la calle vacía.

–¿No le habrá pasado algo malo? –preguntó Yoshi.

Lili salió corriendo fuera de su abrazo nuevamente hacia la casa.

Yoshi, Kannonmon, Hien, Ambarimon e Impmon la siguieron.

Todos se detuvieron en la puerta principal, mirando hacia el pasillo por el cual Yikumon se acercaba.

Venía en la forma de zorra, pero su piel era de color amapola y brillaba, mientras que sus ojos y el interior de su boca eran de un negro por el vacío.

–¿Yikumon? –preguntó Lili dudosa.

–Sí… Todavía… –dijo en una voz débil– Vamos, Lili, anímate. Necesitas la fuerza del corazón para lo que tienes que hacer ahora…

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Lili, tienes que destruir al Delipa… mientras lo mantengo bajo.

–¿Cómo?

Su voz hizo eco.

Entonces vio a su alrededor.

Estaba sola a excepción de Yikumon, las dos solas en la oscuridad.

Un teclado apareció en frente de Lili, y Yikumon habló:

–Lili, tienes que romper el código del Delipa, de manera que lo separarás de mí… o nos destruirás a ambos.

–¿Destruirte¡No¡No puedo hacer esto!

–Tal vez no, pero debes hacerlo. Eres la única que puede, ya que tú me llamaste e hiciste que el Delipa apareciera.

–¿Yo hice todo eso? No recuerdo haber llamado al Delipa…

–No lo recuerdas, porque no lo llamaste conscientemente. Siempre he llevado a rastras al Delipa. Tú me llamaste, y ambos aparecimos en tu vida. Sólo que el Delipa tardó un poco en cambiar de mundos…

–Entonces, con cambiar su código¿lo estaría mandando de vuelta?

–Sí. O nos estarías mandando de vuelta a los dos. Depende de cómo lo hagas.

–¡Pero yo no sé nada sobre estas cosas!

–Evidentemente… Pero el caso es que lo vas a hacer. Empieza, Lili, antes de que pierda el control sobre el Delipa y él me tome entonces.

Una mano temblorosa se acercó al teclado y presionó la primera tecla.

Una pantalla holográfica apareció frente a ella, mostrando el código original del Delipa-Yikumon. Lili volteó a ver dudosa a Yikumon.

–Borras o escribes más. Tú decides. –le dijo Yikumon.

Ambas manos de Lili se posaron sobre el teclado y empezó a escribir un nuevo código debajo del original.

No tenía ni la menor idea si eso funcionaría como ella lo deseaba, pero habría de intentarlo…

Lo perdería todo si no hacía algo, pero si lo intentaba, tenía la oportunidad de salvar tan siquiera una mínima parte.

Yikumon observaba a Lili escribir, sintiendo convulsiones crearse en su columna.

El Delipa intentaba hacer que Yikumon perdiera el control sobre su cuerpo, de manera que Lili perdería la oportunidad de destruirlo.

Yikumon encajó sus garras en el suelo, tratando de mantener al Delipa a raya en su interior.

Lili completó el nuevo código, deseando que fuera el correcto o que tan siquiera funcionara. Presionó enter y esperó.

Mientras tanto, el grupo intercambiaba miradas confusas, que luego volvían a Lili, quien tenía su D-Power fuera.

Del D-Power salía un holograma de teclado, y ellos veían a Lili teclear rápidamente lo que parecía ser un código.

–Está actuando raro… No nos escucha, su mirada está pérdida… –decía Hien.

–Y no es la única. –dijo Yoshi apuntando hacia Yikumon.

Lili terminó de escribir el código y entonces ambas volvieron en sí.

Lili miraba en todas direcciones, confundida por el cambio de escenario.

Volteó a ver a Yikumon.

–¿Funcionará? –le preguntó.

–Tal vez… –ella le respondió sonriendo.

El pigmento amapola se iba desvaneciendo, dejando detrás el típico color canela de Yikumon.

Sus ojos se aclararon y volvieron a brillar con su rojo de siempre, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo volvió a la completa normalidad.

Un ruido extraño proveniente del exterior los hizo a todos moverse para ver al cielo.

El Delipa era absorbido por algo extraño fuera de él.

Pronto, el color amapola del Delipa había sido remplazado por el azul natural del cielo diurno, y pudieron ver un remolino de luz plateada llevándose al Delipa.

–¿A dónde lo lleva? –preguntó Lili a Yikumon.

–Al mundo digital… –dijo Yikumon, su voz sonando triste.

–Yikumon¿qué pasa¿Sucede algo malo?

Yikumon no respondió inmediatamente, sino que volteó a ver a Kannonmon, Ambarimon e Impmon.

La mirada que les lanzó los hizo comprender rápidamente lo que estaba por pasar.

Suspiró antes de responder.

------------

¡Lean, disfruten y dejen reviews!


	41. Rumbo a una nueva aventura

Capítulo 41: Rumbo a una nueva aventura 

–Lili, el código que hiciste no funcionó como estoy segura que tú deseabas. –dijo Yikumon.

–¿Qué dices? –dijo Lili– ¡Pero lo que yo quería era liberarte del Delipa, y lo logré!

–Pero tú querías que me quedara¿no es así?

–Eso significa que… –empezó Yoshi.

–¿No te quedarás? –preguntó Lili, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas y su voz temblando.

–Lo siento, pero no. –dijo Yikumon– Mira al cielo, admira lo que haz hecho y no te arrepientas de haberlo hecho.

Lili volteó a ver al cielo, al igual que los demás.

El remolino plateado absorbía las últimas partes del Delipa, tras lo cual el grupo pudo ver a Terriermon, Cyberdramon y los demás Digimon de sus padres siendo jalados por el remolino, aunque más suavemente.

–Tal cual sucedió hace años… –dijo Impmon, y entonces divisó a Renamon– ¡Espera, Renamon, quiero hablar contigo¡Espera!

Impmon saltó y el remolino se lo empezó a llevar. Yikumon se volteó a ver a Kannonmon y a Ambarimon, y dijo:

–Bueno, chicos, será mejor que nos vayamos despidiendo…

–¿Qué¿Ya? –dijeron Lili, Yoshi y Hien.

–Lo sentimos, pero tenemos que irnos ya.

Hien dio palmaditas a un lado del cuello de Ambarimon antes de que el dragón volara hacia el remolino.

Yoshi chocó manos con Kannonmon, lo cual casi le rompe la pobre mano, y Kannonmon saltó para ser jalado por la corriente plateada.

Lili cayó de rodillas ante Yikumon y la abrazó.

La cola de la zorra canela se enroscó alrededor de ambas, y Yikumon dijo a manera de consolación para los tres jóvenes Tamer:

–No se preocupen, no se arrepientan y no nos lloren. Sé que hemos de volver a vernos algún día. Si a sus padres les ocurrió, a ustedes les pasará también. Nos volveremos a ver.

Lili soltó a Yikumon y ella saltó hacia el remolino, enganchándose de la pierna de Kannonmon, lo cual hizo que Yoshi y Lili se rieran un poco cuando vieron la mirada confusa de Kannonmon.

Los tres chicos se quedaron ahí hasta que el remolino desapareció.

Unas semanas más tarde, el teléfono timbraba en la nueva casa de Lili.

–¡Yo contesto! –dijo Lili, corriendo hacia el teléfono y levantándolo– ¿Hola?

–¿Hola¿Lili? Soy Yoshi.

–¡Yoshi! Hola¿cómo estás?

Ryo y Rika observaban a su hija desde la sala y reían en voz baja mientras Lili conversaba alegremente con Yoshi por teléfono.

–Lili, te hablaba porque tengo algo importante que decirte. –dijo Yoshi mientras su tono se tornaba serio.

–¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Lili preocupada, oyendo a sus padres acomodarse en la sala para oír mejor.

–¿Recuerdas la feria de artes en la escuela? Un representante de una disquera nos vio y… –decía Yoshi, su voz entre excitada y triste– Pues, nos dijo que si queríamos grabar algo en cuanto saliéramos de vacaciones…

–¡Qué bueno, Yoshi!

–Pero, Lili, el estudio de grabación está en Estados Unidos… Eso es lo que quería decirte.

–¿Qué¿En Estados Unidos? –decía Lili, su voz aguda, sintiendo la tristeza invadir su ser– Y… ¿vas a ir?

–Tengo que. Soy vocalista y guitarrista… –dijo Yoshi, notando la tristeza en Lili– Y sé que somos demasiado menores como para iniciarnos en un proyecto así, pero… Es que estas oportunidades son tan pocas, que no podemos rechazarlas…

–Comprendo… Te vas entonces¿verdad¿Cuándo?

–En dos semanas más.

–Estaré ahí.

Terminaron de hablar y Lili fue a sentarse en la sala, donde sus padres fingieron no haber estado escuchando.

Ella los miró ligeramente molesta mientras se sentaba y les decía:

–No finjan, que bien oyeron.

–¿Y a dónde va Yoshi? –preguntó Rika.

–A Estados Unidos.

–¿A estudiar? –preguntó Ryo.

–No. Es algo de su banda esa de la escuela…

–Son demasiado jóvenes como para andar en eso. –dijo Rika.

–Y abandonar sus estudios. –dijo Ryo.

–Lo sé. Él lo sabe también. Pero insiste en que se va porque es una oportunidad única… Y ustedes saben cómo le encanta eso de la música…

–No te preocupes, Lili. –dijo Rika.

–Sí. –continuó Ryo– Si lo quieres, déjalo ir. Si regresa, es que era para ti. Si no regresa, es que nunca lo fue.

Rika volteó a ver a su marido con una mirada asesina.

Lili volteó a verlo con una mirada llena de tristeza.

Se levantó y se fue a su cuarto, oyendo a su madre golpearlo y gritarle.

Las dos semanas pasaron, el dolor bien clavado en el corazón de Lili y de Yoshi.

Estaban en el aeropuerto con toda la banda, sus familias, algunos maestros y todas las fans.

Yoshi llevó a un sitio aparte a Lili para que pudieran hablar en paz.

–Y… ¿cómo te sientes? –preguntó Lili.

–No sé cómo me siento… –respondió Yoshi mientras la abrazaba– Te voy a extrañar, Lili Akiyama.

–Y yo también a ti, Yoshi Wong.

–Nos estamos comportando como adultos sentimentales¿no lo crees? –preguntó Yoshi después de un rato.

–Sí, demasiado formales… –asintió Lili.

Rompieron el abrazo, pero no el hechizo creado.

Se anunció que el vuelo de Yoshi partiría en cinco minutos, y ambos sintieron que sus mundos se colapsaban.

Un último beso y Yoshi salió corriendo para subirse al avión.

–Cuanto quisiera que no hubiera yo decidido tiempo atrás que siguiéramos siendo sólo amigos –murmuró Lili.

Cuando Lili regresó a su casa, se encerró en su habitación.

Pasó horas y horas acostada en su cama.

Nada quería funcionar bien en su cabeza.

Tenía que distraerse, así que se levantó de la cama para buscar un libro.

Se dirigió al pilar desordenado de libros y empezó a buscar algo interesante.

Una revista se resbaló de sus manos y cayó en una esquina entre la pared y la cama.

Se estiró lo más que pudo y recuperó la revista.

Debajo de ella, una masa no uniforme de color amapola y brillante se volteó a verla con sus ojos negros de vacío…

------------

Notas de la autora:  
Bueno, chicos y chicas que han leído este fanfic, hemos llegado al fin al GRAN FINAL de Generaciones que siguieron.  
Dependiendo de la cantidad de reviews que se reciban de este fanfic, escribiré o no una secuela (deben de ser el doble de los que ha recibido Harmony of Lost Souls hasta el día de hoy, en otras palabras: 10)

¡Lean, disfruten y dejen reviews!


End file.
